Nightmares
by EmmaDFTBA
Summary: An OC Time Lord, the Inventor (AKA Irene), has escaped the Time War, where she runs into the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Mickey Smith in a parallel universe. How will the Doctor react to seeing Irene again after so long? How will Rose react to another woman in the TARDIS with them?
1. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

******Hey, all! This is not a chapter, you can just go to the next chapter if you wish to ignore my introduction. So, this is my first FanFic that I'm uploading. I'm so excited! I have a new Time Lord who survived the Time War, called the Inventor, AKA Irene. So, yeah. Hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**~EmmaDFTBA**


	2. Rise of the Cybermen: Part One

=**Rise of the Cybermen: Part One**=

"_The prototype has passed every test, sir. It's working," a man, Kendrick said. "I hardly think working is the correct word," another man, Lumic, said, as he moved his electric wheelchair forwards, "That would reply only to machines." "I'm sorry. I should say, it's alive," Kendrick corrected himself. "Can it hear me?" Lumic asked. "It might still be in shock. Bear in mind the brain has been welded to the exoskeleton," Kendrick replied. "Skin of metal and a body that will never age or die. I envy it. Do you know me? Answer. Do you know me?" Lumic said. "You are John Lumic," a metal man answered. "My child. Mark this day, Doctor Kendrick. We are blessed," Lumic said. "Well, it's not quite over yet, sir. We need Geneva's approval. Technically, this is a new form of life, and that contravenes the bio-convention. They need to ratify this," Kendrick told Lumic. "And they will refuse me," Lumic warned him. "Nonetheless, we need to tell them," Kendrick insisted. "And if I don't?" Lumic challenged. "Well then, I'm sorry, sir, but it's my duty. I shall have to inform them," Kendrick answered. "And how will you do that from beyond the grave?" Lumic asked. "I don't quite understand," Kendrick replied. "Kill him," Lumic demanded, and a Cyberman puts its metal hand on Kendrick's body and sends electricity through him. Lumic turns away, smiling, and uses his wheelchair intercom, "Captain?" "Yes, sir," the captain answered. "Inform all the staff. We have a new destination. Set sail for Great Britain!" Lumic said._

"_And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? The way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!" the Doctor laughed. "I thought I was going to get frazzled!" Rose Tyler agreed. "Yeah. Where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey Smith asked. "Oh, it was on this, er, this, er, planet thing. Asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there," the Doctor said, when he noticed Mickey holding something down, "Er, what're you doing that for?" "Because you told me to," Mickey answered. "When was that?" the Doctor asked. "About half an hour ago," Mickey replied. "Er, you can let go, now," the Doctor told him. "Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey asked. "Ten minutes? Twenty? Twenty-nine?" the Doctor suggested. "You just forgot me!" Mickey glared. "No, no, no. I was just... I was... I was calibrating, I was just. No, I know exactly what I'm doing," the Doctor tried to cover up. At that moment, they hear something blow up. "What's happened?" Rose asked. "The Time Vortex is gone. That's impossible. It's just gone. Brave yourself! We're going to crash!" the Doctor said, as they come to a sudden stop. "Everyone alright? Rose? Mickey?" the Doctor asked. "I'm fine. I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah," Mickey said. "She's dead. The TARDIS is dead," the Doctor realized. "You can fix it?" Rose asked. "There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe. Extinct," the Doctor explained. "We can get help, yeah?" Rose asked. "Where from?" the Doctor asked. "Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere," Rose said. "We fell out of the Vortex, through the Void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place. The silent realm. The lost dimension," the Doctor explained. "Otherwise known as London," he said, as he opened the TARDIS door. He then sees a woman who smiles at him, "Hello, Mickey Smith."_

Mickey stared at her in confusion. "How do you know who I am?" he asked. The woman frowned, "...I have no clue." The Doctor and Rose stepped out, and the Doctor's mouth dropped open. "Inventor?" he asked. The woman, the Inventor, ran over to the Doctor and hugged him, "Doctor!" The Doctor hugged back, just as excited. "...Who's this?" Rose asked, a bit awkwardly. The Doctor pulled away from the hug with a wide grin on his face, "This is the Inventor. Oh, I thought you died..." the Doctor trailed off. The Inventor mock glared, "Nice to know you have faith in me. I thought you died as well! I thought I'd never see you again!" "_Another _one?" Mickey whispered to Rose, who merely shrugged. "How'd you get... You know, _here_?" the Doctor asked. The Inventor suddenly frowned again. "I'm not sure... I just... Ended up here," she answered. A newspaper then catches Mickey's eye, "London. England. Earth. Hold on... First of February this year. Not exactly far flung, is it?" "So, this is London," the Inventor noted. "Yep," Mickey agreed. "Your city," the Doctor added. "That's the one," Mickey answered. "Just as we left it," the Doctor continued. "Bang on," Mickey replied. "And that includes the zeppelins?" the Inventor asked. She hadn't been on real Earth, no, but she had gotten the idea from the Doctor's thoughts. "What the hell?" Mickey asked, as massive zeppelins pass overhead. "That's beautiful," Rose commented. "Okay, so it's London with a big international zeppelin festival," Mickey summed up. "This is not your world," the Doctor told them. "But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" Mickey realized. "Must be," the Inventor agreed. "So, a parallel world, where..." Rose started. "Oh, come on. You've seen it in films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different. Like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected," Mickey rambled. "And he's still alive," Rose said, looking at a poster, advertising Vitex Lite, "A parallel world and my dad's still alive." "Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world," the Doctor warned her. "But he's my dad, and..." Rose trailed off, touching the ad, for it to move. "Trust me on this," the advertisement said. "Well, that's weird. But he's real. He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it," Rose explained. "Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. This is not your Pete. That is _a_ Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose, his own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever," the Doctor said.

"_Hello? Sweetheart? Only me," Pete Tyler said. Jackie Tyler comes down the staircase, "Oh, the bad penny. Was this your idea? Don't deny it. It's got your fingerprints all over it. Trust me on this. Oh, I can trust you, alright. Trust you to cock it up." "What have I done, now?" Pete asked. "Have a look," Jackie told him, and brought him to a room where a banner is hung: Happy 40th Birthday. "What's wrong with that?" Pete asked. "Forty. It says forty," Jackie clarified. "You are forty," Pete told her. "Well, I don't want the whole world telling, do I?" Jackie asked. "You're having a party tonight," Pete said. "My thirty-ninth. My official biography says I was born on the same day as Cuba Gooding Junior, and that makes me thirty-nine, thank you very much. Rose! Come here, Rose!" "These are from the girls in the office. Happy birthday," he told her. "I've got hand sculpted arrangements by Veronica of Reykjavik, and your secretary stopped off at a garage? I don't think so. And if you're giving out presents, where's my zeppelin? Everyone else has got one. Rose? Come on, Rose! Look, you didn't even notice, did you? Special delivery. Got sent round today," Jackie said. She has very bling earpieces in her ears, unlike Pete's, who's are quite plain. "Birthday present from Mister Lumic. Latest model. Diamond studded. Pick up signals from Venezuela," Jackie explained. "Why would you want to pick up signals from Venezuela?" Pete asked. "Well, I don't know, but now I can find out. For God's sake, where is she? Rose? Oh, she needs a good bath before tonight. She's going to be honking. Rose, come to mummy!" Jackie said, and a small dog comes to the stairs, "Come on. There you are, my darling." Pete's phone rings, and he activates the earpiece, "Mister Lumic! Jackie was just saying thank you. That's very kind of you." "Those earpods are handmade. Tell her to take care," Lumic replied. "'Course I will, 'course I will. I don't suppose you'd be joining us tonight for the party? We'd be very honored," Pete said. "The world below can party. Some of us have work to do," Lumic answered, "My plans here advanced, Peter. The President has promised a decision. I'm flying in now. We'll be at the airstrip by five o'clock." "Right. It's just that I promised I'd help the wife out tonight," Pete told him. "If the President of Great Britain can make this meeting, then so can you," Lumic told him. "Oh, I don't know. He's not married to Jackie, is he?" Pete remarked. "Five o'clock, Mister Tyler. Famous day," Lumic demanded, as he ended the conversation and talks to his computer screen, "Voice print access, John Lumic. Initiate earpod override. Subject Jacqueline Tyler. Activate." In Jackie's room, her face goes blank and rods come out of her earpods to meet in the middle. "Download Tyler residence, February the first. Give me security arrangements for tonight. Passwords, encryptions, services. And restore," Lumic said, and Jackie returns to normal, "Thank you, Misters Tyler. Activate picture link. Mister Crane?" "Mister Lumic?" Crane asked. "Events are moving faster than I anticipated. I need extra staff," Lumic told him. "Very good, sir. I shall go on a recruitment drive. Back her up," Crane said._

"I told you to keep an eye on her," the Doctor told Mickey. "She's alright," Mickey shrugged. "She goes wandering off. Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling out," the Doctor said. "Oh, so it's just Rose, then? Nothing out there to tempt me?" Mickey asked. "I'm sure there's loads of things that would tempt you, Mickey! From what I've seen, you seem like the kind of person that doesn't have a lot temptations, but you still have some," the Inventor cut in. "I don't know, I can't worry about everything. If I could just get this thing to..." the Doctor trailed off, kicking the TARDIS. "Did that help?" Mickey asked. "Yes," the Doctor said, the same time the Inventor answered, "No." "Did that hurt?" Mickey asked. "Yes," the Doctor repeated, "Ow." "We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine," the Doctor continued. "But I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy," Mickey insisted. "Not in the real world. It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind," the Inventor explained. "Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked. "I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped. ...What's that?" the Doctor answered, seeing a small green light. "What?" Mickey asked. "That, there. Is that a reflection? It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all we need. We've got power! Inventor, Mickey, we've got power!" the Doctor answered.

"_Gentlemen! Gentlemen! I beg your attention. Christmas has come early, so come and get it. Oh, smell that, comrades. Burgers and chips, sausage and beans, pork and chicken, and hot, sweet tea. All for free," Crane told a bunch of homeless men. Another man, Jake, runs up, "Don't go." "But there's food!" a man insisted. "All you can eat, free of charge. Fill your faces with pasties and-" Crane started again. "He's lying," Jake cut in. "It's easy for you to say. When did you last starve?" another man asked. "All those people disappearing off the streets. It's been going on for months. It's them, they're taking you away," Jake warned. "Tomato soup," Crane added. "What for?" the man asked. "Experiments," Jake answered. "But hurry, now," Crane said. "No, I'm so hungry," the man said. "So come and get it while it's hot. That's it, kind sir. Get in there and fill your face," Crane told him, and the man stepped inside a truck, "Feast yourself, brother. Feast yourself. Take them away." "No! Help!" the man yelled from inside._

"It's alive!" the Doctor said, from below the main part of the TARDIS console. "What is it?" Mickey asked. "It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside," the Inventor explained. "Enough to get us home?" Mickey asked. "Not yet. We need to charge it up," the Doctor replied. "We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid," Mickey suggested. "Wrong sort of energy," the Inventor said. "It's got to come from our universe," the Doctor added. "But we don't have anything," Mickey told them. "There's us," the Inventor suggested. The Doctor takes the green light in his hands and blows on it. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second," the Doctor said. "I said _us_! Not just you!" the Inventor told him. "It's going out. Is that okay?" Mickey asked. "It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop 'round, power back up and be ready to take us home in... Ooh, twenty-four hours?" the Doctor explained. "So that gives us twenty-four hours on a parallel world?" Mickey asked.

"There you are. You alright? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty-four hours, then we're flying back to reality. What is it?" the Doctor said to Rose. "My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network, it finds your phone. It gave me Internet access," Rose explained. "Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world," the Doctor warned. "I don't exist," Rose told him. "What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. "There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids," Rose explained. "Give me that phone," the Doctor demanded. "They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got me. I've got to see him," Rose said. "You can't," the Doctor told her. "I just want to see him," Rose pleaded. "I can't let you," the Doctor tried again. "You just said twenty-four hours!" Rose insisted. "You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works. Mickey, tell her," the Doctor said. "Twenty-four hours, yeah?" Mickey asked. "Where're you going?" the Doctor asked. "Well, I can do what I want," Mickey shrugged. "I've got the address and everything," Rose said. "Stay where you are, both of you. Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!" the Doctor demanded. "I just want to see him," Rose insisted. "Yeah, I've got things to see and all," Mickey added. "Like what?" the Doctor asked Mickey. "Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part," Mickey said. "I'm sorry. I've got to go," Rose told them. "Go on, then. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?" Mickey asked. "I'll go with you, Mickey," the Inventor cut in, and they all stared at her in shock. "...Back here, twenty-four hours! Be careful," the Doctor said, before running after Rose.

**To Be Continued in the next chapter, **_**Rise of the Cybermen: Part Two!**_


	3. Rise of the Cybermen: Part Two

**Rise of the Cybermen: Part Two**=

_"Mister Tyler. What's the matter couldn't wait until tonight?" the President asked. "Mister President, honored. I'm on the fast track program. Cybus Industries have bought up my company, so I'm part of the firm now," Pete explained. "Some people say they've bought my government," the President said. "I've never heard anybody say that. Never. You can trust me on this," Pete tried. "I tried your drink, that Vitex stuff. It tastes like pop," the President commented. "Well, it is pop," Pete replied. "You made money by selling a health food drink to a sick world. Not quite the ordinary Joe you appear to be, are you? He does like to keep us waiting. But tell me, you've had a chance to observe John Lumic more than most. What's your opinion?" the President said. "He's very sharp, I'd say. Sharp as ever. Very clever man. Brilliant, in fact," Pete complimented. "Then you don't think he's insane?" the President asked. "That's not the word I would've used, no," Pete shrugged. "I see," the President said, as he goes back into his zeppelin._

Mickey and the Inventor walk past a vacant lot. "Are we alright to get past?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, no bother, curfew doesn't start 'till ten," a soldier shrugged. "There's a curfew?" Mickey asked. "'Course there is. Where you been living, mate, up there with the toffs?" the soldier asked. "I wish," Mickey said, "See you."

"Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago, now, I was still in school," Rose was explaining to the Doctor. "I never knew," the Doctor said. "Well, you never asked," Rose shrugged. "You never said," the Doctor countered. "That's Mickey. I suppose I-_we_, take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?" Rose continued. "Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can," the Doctor replied, and they hear a beeping sound, before everyone freezes. "What're they doing?" Rose asked. "They've stopped," the Doctor said, and everyone's earpods flash, "It's the earpieces. Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together." "It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting? News, international news, sports, weather," Rose asked. "They get it direct, downloaded into their heads," the Doctor explained. "TV schedules, lottery numbers," Rose continued. "Everyone shares the same information. A daily download published by Cybus Industries," the Doctor said. Some people laugh from a joke, before continuing on. "You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade," the Doctor said. "Oi, not my lot. Different world, remember?" Rose defended. "It's not so far off your world, this place is only parallel. Oh, look at that, Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very connected. Oh, okay, I give up. Let's go and see him."

Mickey rattles the knocker on a house and a woman calls from inside, "Who's that, there?" The door opens and the woman steps out, "Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing. And don't think I'm going to disappear! You're not going to take me." "Hi," Mickey said. "Is that you?" the woman asked. "It's me. I came home," Mickey replied. "Rickey?" the woman asked. "It's Mickey," Mickey corrected. "I know my own grandson's name," the woman said, and the Inventor realized that she was Mickey's gran, "It's Rickey. Now, come here." Mickey hugs her, "Okay, I'm Rickey. Of course I am, Rickey, that's me." "Ow!" Mickey yelped, as his gran slapped him. "You stupid boy, where have you been?" his gran asked. "Ow! Stop hitting me!" Mickey cried. "It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories, people disappearing off the streets. There's nothing official on the download, but there're all these rumors, and... and whispers. I thought that God had disappeared you!" his gran continued. Mickey saw inside the house, "The carpet on the stairs, I told you to get it fixed. You're going to fall and break your neck." "Well, you get it fixed for me," his gran told him. "I should have done way back. I guess I'm just kind of useless," Mickey said. "Now, I never said that," his gran denied. "I am, though. I'm so sorry, gran, I'm so sorry," Mickey apologized. "_Mickey_, I may have just met you, but you are definitely _not_ useless," the Inventor told him. "Don't talk like that, Mickey, she's right. Do you know what you need? A nice sit down and a cup of tea. You got time?" his gran agreed. "For you, I've got all the time in the world," Mickey said. "Oh, you say that, but it's all talk. It's those friends of yours, I don't trust them," his gran said. "What friends are they?" Mickey asked, truly confused. "Don't pretend you don't know. You've been seeing them, Missus Chan told me. Driving all helter skelter in that van," his gran explained. "What van's that, then?" Mickey asked. "You know full well! Don't play games with me," she warned him. A van comes down the road. "Get inside," his gran told him. A boy jumps out of the van and grabs Mickey, who grabs the Inventor, not knowing what was happening. "I've been looking for you everywhere! And who's this?" the boy said, before pushing them into the van as they drive off. "Rickey! Rickey!" Mickey's gran called.

"Rickey, you were the one who told us you don't contact your family because it puts them in danger. And you said not to tell anyone else," the boy said. "Yeah, Rickey said that. ...'Course I did, just testing. And this is... Er... She volunteered..." Mickey tried to cover, and everyone else seemed to buy it. "I saw them. I taped them. They went 'round Blackfriars, gathering up the homeless like the child catcher. They must've took four dozen," the boy informed them. "The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromatics. But I did a protocol search, turns out that's a dummy company established by... guess who?" a woman driver said. "I don't know, who?" Mickey asked. "Cybus Industries!" the boy and woman said together. "Well, now we've got evidence," the boy said. "Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that leaves you," the woman added. "Leaves me, what?" Mickey asked. "The Number One, top of the list. London's Most Wanted," the boy explained. "Okay, cool. ...Say that again?" Mickey asked.

_"The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain, and yet we allow it to die. But now, Cybus Industries has perfected a way of sustaining the brain indefinitely within a cradle of copyrighted chemicals. And the latest advances in synapse research allows cyberkinetic impulses to be bonded onto a metal exoskeleton. This is the ultimate upgrade, our greatest step into cyberspace," Lumic was telling the President. "I'm sorry, could we stop it there? I don't need the pitch. I think we all know what this ultimate upgrade entails. And I'm here to tell you, John, the answer is no. My government does not give you permission, and I think no government ever will," the President told him. "I prepared a paper for the Ethical Committee," Lumic said. "Oh, come on. It's not just unethical, it's obscene," the President explained. "Mister President, if I might make a personal plea, I am dying, sir," Lumic added. "I'm aware of that, and I'm very sorry," the President said. "Without this project, you have condemned me. My inventions have advanced this whole planet. Would you have all that perish?" Lumic tried. "You're a fine businessman, John, but you're not God. I'm really very sorry, but I think we should end it there. Mister Tyler, I'll see you tonight. I think we could all do with a drink. Mister Lumic," the President said, and he left with a man in a white boiler suit. "Still, it's not the only country in the world, there's always New Germany," Pete told Lumic. "This is my homeland, my birthplace. You may leave," Lumic replied. "Thank you, sir," Pete said, before leaving. "Mister Crane?" Lumic asked. "Ready and waiting, sir," Crane said, on the screen. "Did the override work?" Lumic asked. "Well, needs a bit of fine tuning. We weren't exactly delicate, given the rush, but..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, it's all working. I've been testing the system, sir," Crane said. Homeless men are sitting in a row with flashing earpods on. "They've grafted on a treat, these have, given a little persuasion. If you care to observe, sir," Crane said, "And turn to the right. And back to the left." The men obey Crane's orders. "Are you having fun, Mister Crane?" Lumic asked. "Oh, no, no, not at all, sir, no. It's just, well, it's irresistible," Crane denied. "Then resist, and start the upgrade," Lumic instructed. "Did we get permission?" Crane asked. "I am governed by greater laws, old friend. The right of a man to survive. Now begin!" Lumic replied. "And turn to the left. Forward march," Crane ordered, and the men walk off through a door. "Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, let's cover up that noise. Er, give us track number sixteen," Crane added, hearing screaming, and The Lion Sleeps Tonight plays through the speakers._

"There's a light on, there's someone inside the base. Miss Moore, we've got visitors," the boy said, "One, two, three, go!" Once they get inside the room, everyone's jaws drop. "What the hell are you doing?" a Mickey-look-alike asked. "What're you doing there?" the boy asked Mickey. "What am I doing here? What am I doing _there_?" the Mickey-look-alike corrected. The boy and the woman, Miss Moore, turn their guns on Mickey.

"They've got visitors," the Doctor said, as a stretched limo drives past himself and Rose. "February the first, Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party," Rose commented. "Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there _is_ one guaranteed way of getting inside," the Doctor replied. "Psychic paper," Rose realized. "Who do you want to be?" the Doctor asked.

The Doctor and Rose carry trays for guests in. "We could have been _anyone_," Rose whined. "Got us in, didn't it?" the Doctor defended. "You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests, celebrities, Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home," Rose said. "If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens. According to Lucy, that man over there-" the Doctor started. "Who's Lucy?" Rose cut in. "She's carrying the salmon pinwheels," the Doctor pointed out. "Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" Rose asked. "Yeah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain," the Doctor finished. "What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" Rose asked. "Seems so," the Doctor shrugged. "Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick," Rose said. "Excuse me! Thank you very much, thank you. If I could just have your attention, please?" Pete called, standing on the staircase. "Pete! Go on, Pete!" a man yelled. "Thank you very much!" Pete called back. "It's about time you did some work," the man replied. "I thought you liked them young," another man said. "Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this... this very special occasion. My wife's thirty-ninth," Pete continued. "Don't believe that one," a man said. "Trust me on this. And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler," Pete said. Jackie comes out in skin tight black, "Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whiskey. Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it, enjoy, enjoy," Jackie said. "You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them," the Doctor told Rose. "'Course I can't. I've still got Mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I? It's just... they've got each other. Mum's got no one," Rose agreed. "She's got you, those two haven't. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right," the Doctor said. "Rose! There's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy! Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?" Jackie cooed, picking up a dog, causing the Doctor to burst out in laughter. "Sorry," the Doctor apologized.

"Platoon zero two now boarding. Platoon zero two now boarding," a Cyberman said, "Stop staring," Crane told a driver. "What are they, sir?" the driver asked. "I'm told they're from the future. Ain't technology wonderful? Go on, get in the cab. Start her up," Crane said. "Sir," the driver said. "Mister Crane, are we mobile?" Lumic said on the phone. "Just about to hit the road, sir. And yourself?" Crane replied. "I'm arriving, Mister Crane. Prepare the factory. Now, send them forth, old friend. Let the good work begin."

Mickey has been stripped and tied to a chair, being thankful that he wasn't _completely_ unclothed. "He's clean. No bugs," the boy said. "But this is off the scale. How did that happen?" the Mickey-look-alike asked. "Well, it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning, or your father had a bike," Miss Moore explained. "And your name is _Mickey_, not Rickey," Rickey added. "Mickey. Dad was Jackson Smith, used to work at the key cutters in Clifton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back," Mickey explained. "But that's _my_ dad. So we're brothers?" Rickey asked. "Be fair, what else could it be?" the boy reasoned. "I don't know. But he doesn't just look like me, he is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Jake," Rickey said. "So, who are you lot?" Mickey asked. "We? We are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see? No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we... we have freedom. You're talking to London's Most wanted, but target Number One is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down," Rickey explained. "From your kitchen?" the Inventor asked. "Have you got a problem with that?" Rickey asked, glaring at her. The Inventor held her hands up, "No, it's a good kitchen." "It's an upload from Gemini," Miss Moore explained. "Who's Gemini?" the Inventor asked. "The vans are back, they're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right, Lumic's finally making a move," Miss Moore said. "And we are right behind him. Pack up, we're leaving," Rickey instructed.

Rose watches Jackie laughing with the President, and Pete comes up to her, "I remember her twenty-first. Pint of cider in the George." "Sorry. Champagne?" Rose asked. "Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it," Pete shrugged. "It's a big night for you," Rose said. "For her. Still, she's happy," Pete replied. "She should be. It's a great party," Rose complimented. "You think?" Pete asked. "You can trust me," Rose nodded. "You can trust me on this," Pete corrected. "That's it, sorry. So, how long have you two been married?" Rose asked. "Twenty years," Pete answered. "And no kids, or...?" Rose asked. "We kept putting it off. She said she didn't want to spoil her figure," Pete replied. "It's not too late. She's only forty," Rose said. "Thirty-nine," Pete corrected. "Oh, right, thirty-nine," Rose said. "It's still too late. I moved out last month, but we're going to keep it quiet. You know, it's bad for business. Why am I telling you all this? We haven't met before, have we? I don't know, you just seem sort of..." Pete trailed off. "What?" Rose asked. "I don't know... Just sort of right," Pete replied, "Stevie! How's things? How's it going at Torchwood?"

Rickey and Jake are hiding in bushes, talking on walkie-talkies. "I don't know what they're doing, but this seems to be the target. Big house, fair bit of money. Now we have got to find a way in," Rickey reported. "I've identified the address; it belongs to Pete Tyler, the Vitex millionaire," Miss Moore explained. "Pete Tyler?" Mickey asked. "He's listed as one of Lumic's henchmen, a traitor to the state," Miss Moore explained. "But we've got to get in there," Mickey said. "Now, shut it, duplicate. That's what I just said. What are they doing? What the _hell_ are they doing?" Rickey said, as heavy feet march down a ramp and onto gravel.

"The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain," Lumic said on a laptop that the Doctor had found.

"Miss Tyler, is there anything I can get you?" Rose asked. "The last twenty years back," Jackie replied. "I can manage a glass of champagne, or a nice cup of tea?" Rose suggested. "Oh, that'd do me," Jackie said. Rose sat next to Jackie, "My mum loves that, end of a long night she never goes straight to bed. She always stays up just to have that last cup of tea." "Oh, I'm the same," Jackie said. "Two sugars," Rose added. "And me. Pete always says, you know... Ah, never mind him," Jackie started. "I was talking to him earlier. He's a nice man. You know, bit of a Jack the Lad, I suppose, even if he has got money, but he's a good bloke. Better than most. He's worth a second chance," Rose tried. "Are you commenting on my marriage?" Jackie asked. "No, I was just-" Rose started. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're staff, nothing but staff. You're just the serving girl, for God's sake. And you are certainly not getting paid. Don't talk to me," Jackie said, getting up and leaving. Floodlights come on, and marching figures are able to be seen.

"This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step in cyberspace," Lumic continued on the laptop. "Cybers," the Doctor commented.

The Doctor and Rose meet up again and go to a window. "It's happening again," the Doctor said. "What do you mean?" Rose asked. "I've seen them before," the Doctor replied. "What are they?" Rose asked. "Cybermen," the Doctor answered. Cybermen smash through windows on the wall, and some march into the house, so the guests are surrounded. "Mister Lumic," the President said into his phone. "Mister President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point," Lumic said. "I forbade this," the President told him. "These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?" Lumic asked. "What are they, robots?" Rose asked the Doctor. "Worse than that," the Doctor replied. "Who were these people?" the President asked. "Doesn't matter," Lumic answered. "They're people?" Rose asked. "They _were_, until they had all of their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel, all emotions removed," the Doctor said. "Why no emotions?" Rose asked. "Because it hurts," the Doctor replied. "I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?" the President demanded. "They were homeless and wretched and useless," Lumic said, "Until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir, goodnight, Mister President."

"We have been upgraded," a Cyberman said. "Into what?" the Doctor asked. "The next level of mankind. We are human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us," the Cyberman answered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you, but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight," the President stepped up. "Upgrading is compulsory," the Cyberman said. "And if I refuse?" the President asked. "Don't," the Doctor warned. "What if I refuse?" the President demanded. "I'm telling you, don't," the Doctor repeated. "Then you are not compatible," the Cyberman explained. "What happens then?" the President asked. "You will be deleted," the Cyberman said, and put his hand on the President's neck to electrocute him. The Doctor grabs Rose and runs, as guests scream as they get killed. "Jackie! Jackie!" Pete called.

The Doctor and Rose jump through a window. "There's nothing we can do," the Doctor told her. "My mum's in there!" Rose insisted. "She is not your mother! Come on!" the Doctor said, but a row of Cybermen stop them from running across the lawn. They turn back around the side of the house as Pete comes out through a window. "Quick! Quick!" Rose told him, and Pete follows them. "Pete, is there a way out?" the Doctor asked. "The side gates," Pete answered, "Who are you? How do you know so much?" "You wouldn't believe it in a million years," the Doctor told him truthfully, but more Cybermen cut them off. "Who's that?" Rose asked, seeing figures coming running across the lawn. "Get behind me!" Rickey yelled, as he, Jake, and Mickey open fire at the Cybermen, for the bullets to bounce off, and the Cybermen stop. "Oh my God, look at you. I thought I'd never see you again!" Rose said, hugging Rickey. "Yeah, no offense, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" Rickey asked. "Rose! That's not me, that's like the other one," Mickey said. "Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's," the Doctor whined. "Oi! That's not bad!" the Inventor interrupted. "It's _Rickey_," Rickey corrected. "But there's more of them," Mickey said. "We're surrounded," Rose added. "Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them," the Doctor said, but Jake starts shooting, "No! Stop shooting, now! We surrender! Hands up, there's no need to damage us, we're good stop. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed." "You are rogue elements," a Cyberman said. "But we surrender," the Doctor said. "You will be deleted," the Cyberman ignored his comment. "But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" the Doctor insisted. "You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion," the Cyberman said, and they old hold out their arms towards the group, "Delete! Delete! Delete!"

**To Be Continued in the next chapter, **_**The Age of Steel: Part One**_


	4. The Age of Steel: Part One

=**The Age of Steel: Part One**=

The Doctor points the recharging TARDIS power cell at the Cybermen, who get bent backwards by the energy. "What the hell was that?" RIckey asked. "We'll have that instead. Run!" the Doctor said, and Miss Moore's van honks, "Everybody in!" "I've got to go back in, my wife's in there," Pete said. "Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now," the Inventor told him. "Come on! Get a move on!" Miss Moore yelled. "Rose, she's not your mother," the Doctor said. "I know," Rose agreed. "Come on!" the Doctor said. "FInished chatting?" Miss Moore asked, "Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" They get in the van and it drives off.

"What was that thing?" Rickey asked. "Little bit of technology from our home," the Inventor answered. "It's stopped glowing," Mickey realized, "Has it run out?" "It's on a revitalizing loop. It'll charge back up in about for hours," the Doctor replied. "Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore," Rickey said. "Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him," Jake answered. "Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Rose stepped up. "Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the government and left Lumic in charge," Jake explained. "If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete countered. "Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though," Rickey said. "Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy-" the Doctor started. "And me!" the Inventor added. "And take some good advice, you don't want to do that," the Doctor finished. "All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five," Rickey said. "Is that true?" Rose asked. "Tell them, Miss M," Rickey told her. "We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week," Miss Moore explained. "Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked. "And how do you know that?" Rickey asked. "I'm Gemini, that's me," Pete answered. "Yeah, well, you would say that," Rickey scoffed. "Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic, to get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Secret Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van," Pete said. "No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing. Rickey said he's London's Most Wanted," Mickey piped up. "Yeah, that's not exactly..." Rickey trailed off. "Not exactly what?" Mickey asked. "I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets," Rickey finished. "Great," Pete said. "Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me," Rickey agreed. "Good policy. I do the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested," the Doctor said. "I'm the Inventor. But you can call me Irene," the Inventor said. "Irene?" the Doctor asked. The Inventor shrugged and grinned, "Sounds cool." "That, it does," the Doctor agreed. "And I'm Rose. Hello," Rose introduced herself. "Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side," Pete said. "I knew you weren't a traitor," Rose told him. "Why is that, then?" Pete asked. "I just did," Rose shrugged. "They took my wife," Pete sighed. "She might still be alive," Rose said. "That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does, he takes the living and turns them into those machines," Pete said. "Cybermen. They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those earpods off, if I were you. You never know, Lumic could be listening," the Doctor explained, sonicing the earpods, "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight."

_"My everlasting children. Tell me, how does it feel?" Lumic asked. "We feel nothing," a Cyberman said. "But in your mind, what do you think?" Lumic clarified. "We think the same, we are uniform," the Cyberman answered. "But you think of what?" Lumic asked. "We think of the humans. We think of their difference and their pain. They suffer in the skin. They must be upgraded," the Cyberman answered. "Excellent. Then let's begin. Computer, identify John Lumic," Lumic said. "Voice print acknowledged," the computer said. "Activate earpod primary sequence," he ordered. "Please state area of activation," the computer said. "The City of London. I've just declared independence. Begin transmission. You will come to me, my dear children. The Immortal Ones." "All of London has been sealed off. There are reports of an army, an army of metal men. All citizens should remove their earpods. I repeat, remove all earpods. London has been placed under martial law. If you're hearing this, stay in your homes. I repeat, stay in your homes," a reporter said on the television._

_"Oh no, you didn't," Crane said, as he ripped off his earpods._

"What the hell?" Jake asked. "What's going on?" Rose added, as they see people walking like zombies. "It's the earpods. Lumic's taken control," the Inventor explained. "Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose suggested. "Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human race, for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes, I think you like it, easy life," the Doctor said. "Hey, come and see," Jake called. They go around the corner to see a bunch of Cybermen. "Where are they all going?" Rose asked. "I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations," the Doctor replied. "Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes," Pete realized. "Why's he doing it?" Rose asked. "He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost," Pete explained. "The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? The head, those handle shapes in Van Statten's museums," Rose said. "Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth," the Doctor explained. "What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked. "Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Miss Moore, you look after them, Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move," Rickey instructed. "I'm going with him," Mickey said, as he kissed Rose and followed him. "Come on, let's go!" Miss Moore said. "There!" the Doctor said, and they run down a side street.

"Which way? I don't know where they are," Mickey said. "Did they see us?" Rickey asked. "Do they know where we are?" Mickey asked. "I think they saw us. I bet they can see in the dark," Rickey guessed. "I bet they've got satellites," Mickey said. "I bet they saw us in the dark," Rickey added. "They know where we are," the pair said together. "I don't get it. What is it with you? You are exactly like me," Rickey said. "I don't know, I reckon you're braver," Mickey shrugged. "Oh yeah, ten times. Still, your friends aren't bad, I'll give you that," Rickey told him. "Oh, that's the Doctor and Rose. And I just met the Inventor. I just tag along behind," Mickey explained. "Well, then, you're not that bad," Rickey admitted. "Do you think?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, I suppose," Rickey said. They hear stomping. "Cybermen," Mickey said. "Split up!" they said together.

A group of Cybermen march down an alley near where Miss Moore, Pete, Rose, the Doctor, and the Inventor are. Rose grabs Pete's hand. The Inventor takes the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to transmit a signal and the Cybermen continue on. "Go," the Doctor said.

Rickey and Mickey end stop at opposite sides of a fence. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Mickey pleaded. Rickey starts to climb the fence when a Cyberman grabs him by his ankle and electrocutes him. "No!" Mickey said, before running.

_"This one is unprogrammed," a Cyberman said. "Mister Crane, I thought you were faithful," Lumic said. "Oh, that I am, sir. My earpod must've malfunctioned, for which I apologize. If I, er, might? I'd like to request an upgrade, sir. I've seen the future, and it's copyright Cybus Industries. Sign me up," Crane explained. "A willing volunteer," Lumic said. "You've known me a long time, sir. Quite a team, you and me. I've been with you all the way. But believe me, sir, knowing you so well, I know exactly what to do," Crane said. Crane grabs Lumic's oxygen line and starts wrecking the life support system. "No! Help me!" Lumic yelled. A Cyberman tosses Crane across the room. "Die, you-" Crane started, but a Cyberman electrocutes him. "Help me!" Lumic yelled. "You are in pain. We can remove pain forever," the Cyberman said. "No, not yet! I'm not ready," Lumic said. "We will give you immortality," the Cyberman told him. "I've told you, I will upgrade only with my last breath!" Lumic said. "Then breathe no more," the Cyberman said, as it takes the remote control out of Lumic's wheelchair. "No! No! I command you, no!"_

"I ran past the river. You should have seen it, the whole city's on the march, hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames," Jake was saying, when Mickey ran up to him. "Here he is! Which one are you?" Jake asked. "I'm sorry, the Cybermen. He couldn't..." Mickey said. "Are you Rickey?" Jake demanded, "Are you Rickey?" "Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Rose asked. "Yeah," Mickey nodded, and Rose hugged him, "He tried. He was running. There was too many of them." "Shut it," Jake told him. "There was nothing I could do," Mickey tried. "I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are, nothing," Jake told him, and the Inventor looked at him sympathetically. "We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on," the Doctor said.

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place, to be converted," the Inventor summed up. "We've got to get in there and shut it down," Rose said. "How do we do that?" Mickey asked. "Oh, we'll think of something," the Doctor replied. "You're just making this up as you go along," Mickey scoffed. "Yep. But we do it brilliantly," the Inventor added.

"There's a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through," Miss Moore said, looking at her laptop. "We go under there and end up into the control center?" the Inventor asked. Miss Moore nodded. "There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in," Pete said. "We can't just go strolling up," Jake said. "Or we could, with these. Fake earpods, dead, no signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd," Miss Moore held up fake earpods. "Then that's my job," Pete agreed. "You'd have to show no emotion, none at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away," the Doctor told them. "How many of those you got?" Rose asked. "Just two sets," Miss Moore answered. "Okay. If that's the best of way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you," Rose said. "Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked. "We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that," Rose replied. "No stopping you, is there?" the Doctor asked. "No," Rose said firmly. "Tell you what, we can take the earpods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there," the Doctor said, before waving the sonic screwdriver in the direction of the power station, "There it is, on the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" "Consider it done," Jake agreed. "Miss Moore, would you care to accompany me and the Inventor-" the Doctor started. "_Irene_," the Inventor corrected. "Me and... Irene into the cooling tunnels?" the Doctor asked. "How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Miss Moore asked. "We attack on three sides, above, between, below. We get to the control center, we can stop the conversion machines," the Inventor said. "What about me?" Mickey asked. "Mickey, you can, er..." the Doctor trailed off. "What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake," Mickey said. "I don't need you, idiot," Jake said. "I'm not an idiot! You got that? I'm offering to help," Mickey said. "Whatever," Jake shrugged. "Mickey. Good luck," the Doctor told him. "Yeah, you and... Irene, too. Rose, I'll see you later," Mickey nodded. "Yeah, you'd better," Rose warned him. "If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARIDS," the Doctor said. "That's a promise," Mickey agreed, before walking off. The Doctor then hugged Rose, "Good luck."

"It's freezing," Miss Moore commented, down in the cooling tunnels. "Any sign of a light switch?" the Inventor asked. "Can't see a thing. But I've got these, a device for every occasion," Miss Moore said, "Put it on." They all put a headband with a torch on. "Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving," the Doctor asked. "Of all the things to wish for," Miss Moore scoffed, "That's mechanically recovered meat." "i know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty," the Doctor said. "A proper torch as well," Miss Moore said. "Let's see where we are," the Doctor said, and they see a row of Cybermen along the sides of the tunnel. "Already converted, just put on ice," the Inventor realized, "Come on." The Doctor taps one of the Cyberman's face, and nothing happens. "Let's go slowly, keep an eye out for trip systems," the Doctor instructed.

"Chamber Six now open for human upgrading. Chamber Seven now open for human upgrading," a Cyberman said. Rose and Pete are hiding, trying to keep out of sight. "Chamber Eight now open for human upgrading," the Cyberman continued. "Just put them on. Don't show any emotion, no signs, nothing. Okay?" Pete said. "Don't worry, we can do it," Rose agreed, and they put the fake earpods on. "Chamber Seven now open for human upgrading." "We could die in here. Why are you doing this?" Pete asked her. "Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad. Right, let's go," Rose said. "Chamber Eight now open for human upgrading." Rose and Pete join the line of people. "Chamber Nine now open for human upgrading. Chamber Ten now open for human upgrading. Chamber Eleven now open for human upgrading."

"Two guards. We can take them," Jake said, as he and Mickey go up a ladder to the roof. "Don't kill them," Mickey warned. "Who put you in charge?" Jake demanded. "If you kill them, what's the difference between you and the Cybermen?" Mickey countered. "Well, I suppose we could use these," Jake told Mickey. "Smelling salts?" Mickey asked. "Bit stronger than that," Jake replied, "One of Miss Moore's little tricks. Should knock them out. Three, two, one." They run from where they were hiding and behind two guards. They put the bottles under the guards' noses and the men collapse from the smell. "There's got to be more guards on board," Mickey realized. "Then let's go get them," Jake replied.

"How did you get into this, then, rattling along with the Preachers?" the Inventor asked. "Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, 'till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it, then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I... I just sat down and taught myself everything," Miss Moore explained. "What about Mister Moore?" the Doctor asked. "Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Miss Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead, it was the only way to keep him safe, him and the kids. What about you two? Got any family, or...?" Miss Moore answered. "Oh, who needs family? We've got the whole world on our shoulders. Go on, then, what's your real name?" the Doctor asked. "Angela Price," Miss Moore answered, "Don't tell a soul." "Not a word," the Inventor agreed. Behind them, a Cyberman gets activated, causing an alarm signal to sound.

"Doctor, Inven- I mean, Irene, did that one just move?" Miss Moore asked. "It's just the torchlight. Keep going, move on," the Doctor told her, when a Cyberman moves near them. "They're waking up. Run!" the Doctor instructed. They run past the Cybermen, who start stomping after them. "Get up! Quick! They're coming! Open it! Open it!" Miss Moore said, as they get to a ladder and a trapdoor, "Get up! Quick! Quick!" "Come on! Come on!" the Doctor yelled back down. The three get up into the trapdoor, and the Inventor seals it with the sonic. "Oh, good team, Miss Moore," the Doctor said.

**To Be Continued in the next chapter, **_**The Age of Steel: Part Two**_


	5. The Age of Steel: Part Two

=**The Age of Steel: Part Two**=

"Units upgraded now six thousand five hundred. Repeat. Six thousand five hundred and rising," a Cyberman said. A cybermen then stops before Rose, "You will wait," it said, before moving away. "You okay?" Pete asked her. "No," Rose admitted. "Chamber Six now open for human upgrading. Reject stock will be incinerated," the Cyberman said. "Any sign of Jackie?" Pete asked, before a Cyberman marched up to them. "You are Pete Tyler. Confirm you are Pete Tyler," it said. "Confirmed," Pete said, trying to act like everyone else. "I recognize you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler," it said. "No!" Rose yelled out. "What?" Pete asked. "They are unprogrammed. Restrain," the Cyberman said. "You're lying, you're not her. You're not my Jackie!" Pete said. "No, I am Cyberform. Once, I was Jacqueline Tyler," the Cyberman told him. "But you can't be. Not her," Pete pleaded. "Her brain is inside this body," it said. "Jacs, I came to save you," Pete told it. "This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Cyber Control," it said, and Pete and Rose are escorted away. "They killed her. They just took her and killed her," Rose said, as if in disbelief. "Maybe there's a chance. I don't know. Maybe we can reverse it," Pete suggested. "There's nothing we can do," Rose told him. "But, if... if she remembers. Where is she? Which one was it, which one was her?" Pete asked. "They all look the same," Rose frowned.

Mickey and Jake dump a guard on the floor. "Nice one. Nobody's home. Find the transmitter controls," Jake said. "What do they look like?" Mickey asked. "Well, I don't know. They might have, 'Transmitter Controls,' written in big red letters. Just look!" Jake told him, before seeing something, "Cyberman!" Jake goes up to it with a pistol, and turns on the light. "It's dead. I don't think it was ever alive," Mickey commented, knocking on its head, "It's empty. No brain, it's just a robot suit. It's for display." "Okay, transmitter," Jake said.

"You are not upgraded," the Cyberman said. "Yeah? Well, upgrade this," Miss Moore said, throwing a small rob with a copper wire at the Cyberman. It sticks to the metal and the Cyberman jerks with sparks coming out, and collapses. "What the hell was that thing?" the Doctor asked. "Electromagnetic bomb," Miss Moore explained, "Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the Cybersuit." "You figured right," the Inventor told her. "Now, let's have a look, know your enemy. A logo on the front, Lumic's turned them into a brand. Heart of steel, but look," the Doctor said, as he removed the logo on the chest so they can see the inside. "Is that flesh?" Miss Moore asked. "Central nervous system. Artificially grown, then treaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look, emotional inhabiter, stops them from feeling anything," the Inventor explained. "But why?" Miss Moore asked. "It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane," the Doctor answered. "So they cut the one thing that makes them human," Miss Moore summed up. "Because they have to," the Inventor added. "Why am I cold?" the Cyberman asked. "Oh my God. It's alive. It can feel," Miss Moore realized. "We broke the inhabiter. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said. "Why so cold?" the Cyberman asked. "Can you remember your name?" the Inventor asked. "Sally, Sally Phelan," the Cyberman - Sally - answered. "You're a woman," Miss Moore said. "Where's Gareth?" Sally asked. "Who's Gareth?" Miss Moore asked. "He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before," Sally said. "You're getting married," Miss Moore said. "I'm cold. I'm so cold," Sally said. "It's alright. You sleep now, Sally, just go to sleep," the Doctor said, as he put the sonic inside the chest cavity and switches her off. "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhabiter. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realize what they are," the Inventor suggested. "And what happens then?" Miss Moore asked. "I think it would kill them. Can we do that?" the Doctor asked. "We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor, it's go to be done," Miss Moore said, before standing up, and a Cyberman grabs her shoulder and electrocutes her. "No! No, you didn't have to kill her!" the Inventor said. "Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You are an unknown upgrade, you will be taken for analysis," the Cyberman said.

"The transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like an oxyacetylene or something," Mickey told Jake. "Oh, and I forgot to bring it with me," Jake said. "Well then, what do we do?" Mickey asked. "We'll crash the zeppelin," Jake suggested. "With us inside it?" Mickey asked. "We could set it to automatic and then just leg it," Jake said, "Let's have a look." They go to the steering controls keyboard. "It's locked. There's got to be an override," Jake said. "Let me have a go. I'm good with computers. Trust me," Mickey told him. As Mickey works, the Cyberman turns.

"We've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there, they can rescue us. Oh well, never mind. You okay?" the Doctor said. "Yeah, but they got Jackie," Rose told him. "We were too late. Lumic killed her," Pete explained. "Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our lord and master?" the Inventor asked. "He has been upgraded," "So he's like you?" the Doctor asked. "He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller," the Cyberman said, and the door opens and a Cyberman is in an upgraded wheelchair. "This is The Age of Steel, and I am its creator," Lumic said.

"Almost there," Mickey said. "Not bad work," Jake complimented him. The Cyberman flexes its hand. "It's moving! You said it was dead!" Jake said. "Yeah, but a robot's still a big robot. Wait a minute. Hey, Cyberman, over here. Come on, you brainless lump of metal. Come an have a go!" Mickey replied. Mickey stands in front of a panel that says, 'Transmitter Controls.' He ducks as the Cyberman punches the panel and electrocutes itself.

Everyone's earpods stop flashing and the unconverted people wake up, causing everyone to start screaming and panic.

"The transmitter's down!" Mickey said.

"That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will," the Doctor said. "I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the earpods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen, and so shall the world," Lumic replied.

"Hold on, I've logged onto Cyber Controller," Mickey said, and the monitor shows the scene, "They're alive! The Doctor and Irene and Rose, there they are!" "Never mind them, what the hell is that thing?" Jake asked. "Shush. Has this thing got sound?" Mickey asked. "I will bring peace to the world, everlasting peace," Lumic said on the monitor.

"And unity and uniformity," Lumic added. "And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!" the Inventor said. "What is your name?" Lumic asked her. "Irene," she answered, "And that's the Doctor." "A redundant title. Doctors need not exist, Cybermen never sicken," Lumic said. "Yeah, but that's it, that's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except Irene and I are in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant, that is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance, you'll just stop, you'll stay like this forever, a metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid brilliant people," the Doctor explained. "You are proud of your emotions," Lumic realized. "Oh, yes," the Doctor agreed. "Then tell me, Doctor, have you known grief, and rage, and pain?" Lumic asked. "Yes. Yes, I have," the Doctor answered. "And they hurt?" Lumic asked. "Oh, yes," the Doctor nodded. "I could set you free. Would you not want that, a life without pain?" Lumic asked. "You might as well kill me," the Doctor told him. "Then I take that option," Lumic replied. "It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control him or me or anything with blood in its heart," the Inventor told him. "You have no means of stopping me. I have an army, a species of my own," Lumic said. "You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing, because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world," the Doctor said.

"Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say-"

"-the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhabiter. The code right in front of him-"

"-Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days-"

"-knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under... er... What was it, Pete? Binary what?" the Doctor asked. "Binary Nine," Pete replied.

"Binary Nine," Mickey repeated. "An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code-"

"-and he'd keep on typing-"

"-keep on fighting, anything to save his friends."

"Your words are irrelevant," Lumic said. "Yeah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats," the Doctor said.

"On your phone," the Doctor said. "The phone!" Mickey repeated.

"You will be deleted," Lumic said. "Yes, delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favorite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place," the Doctor said, as Rose's phone beeps, and the code has arrived as a text. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else," the Doctor added. "It's for you," Rose told the Doctor. "Like this," the Doctor said, putting the phone into a docking station. The code is transmitted and the Cybermen cry out in pain, and the code appears on every computer screen.

"Yes!" Jake and Mickey said together.

Cybermen everywhere clutch their heads."I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "What have you done?" Lumic demanded. "I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" the Doctor replied, before he, the Inventor, Rose, and Pete run out. "Delete!" Lumic repeated.

"There's no way out!" the Doctor said, as an emergency exit is blocked by Cybermen. There are more explosions and a fire starts.

Jake spins the zeppelin's wheel. "What're you doing?" Mickey asked. "We've got to get away. If that factory blows up, this balloon's going to ignite," Jake explained. "Take it back!" Mickey ordered. "Mickey, they've had it!" Jake replied. "I said, take it back! We're not leaving them behind, there's no way we're leaving them behind," Mickey said. They fight over the wheel, and Mickey gets ahold of it. He returns the zeppelin to the roof and Mickey gives Jake his phone to put by his ear, "Hold it! Rose, Rose, can you hear me? Head for the roof!"

"It's Mickey. He says head for the roof," Rose said, and they all run up a metal staircase as more fires start behind them.

Lumic disconnects himself from his wheelchair and stands, "No!"

"Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?" Rose said into the phone on the roof.

"Playstation," Mickey answered, "Just hold on, Rose. I'm coming to get you." "You can't go any lower," Jake warned him. "I've got to," Mickey insisted. "You're going to crush them," Jake said. "There's got to be something, there's got to be... Oh yes," Mickey said, pulling a lever. A trapdoor opens up and a rope ladder falls out.

"You've got to be kidding," Pete said to himself. "Rose, get up," the Doctor instructed.

"Hold on tight, we're going up! Welcome to Mickey Smith's Airline, please enjoy your flight. Whoo!" Mickey said.

"We did it! We did it!" Rose said, as the zeppelin rose into the air. Lumic grabs the ladder, nearly making the others lose their grip. The Doctor gets his sonic out, "Pete! Take this! Use it, hold the button down! Press it against the rope! Just do it!" "Jackie Tyler. This is for her!" Pete said, and the rope gives away and Lumic falls into the exploding power station.

The Inventor put the power cell back into the Console, and the TARDIS starts to light up. "So, what happens inside that thing, then?" Pete asked. "Do you want to see?" Rose asked. "No, I don't think so. But you three, you know, all that stuff you said about different worlds. ...Who are you?" Pete said. "It's like you say. Imagine there are different worlds, parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler's still alive, and their daughter," Rose explained. "I've got to go," Pete said. "But if you just look inside..." Rose tried. "No, I can't. There's all those Lumic factories out there, all those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened, carry on the fight," Pete denied. "Rose? We've only got fie minutes of power. We've got to go," the Doctor called. "The Doctor could show you," Rose started again. "Thank you, for everything," Pete said. "Dad," Rose added. "Don't. Just don't," Pete replied, before leaving.

"Here it is. I found it. Not a crease," Mickey said. "My suit!" the Doctor grinned, "Good man. Now then, Jake, we've got to run. But one more thing. Miss Moore, her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them, tell them how she died saving the world." "Yeah, 'course I will," Jake nodded. "Off we go, then," the Inventor said. "Er, thing is, I'm staying..." Mickey trailed off. "You're doing what?" the Doctor asked. "You can't," Rose told him. "It sort of balances out, because this world lost its Rickey, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there," Mickey explained. "But you can't stay," Rose said. "Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?" Mickey said. "Yeah," Rose nodded. "She needs me," Mickey added. "What about me? What if I need you?" Rose asked. "Yeah, but Rose, you don't," Mickey told her, "It's just you and him, isn't it? And now you're going to be with Irene, too. We had something a long time ago, but not anymore." "Well, we'll come back. We can travel anywhere. Come and see you, yeah?" Rose told him. "We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We... We fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it, we can't ever return," the Doctor said. "Doctor," Mickey said, and they shake hands. "Irene," he turned to the Inventor, and they hugged. "Take Rose's phone, it's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. And good luck," the Inventor said. "Mickey the idiot," the Doctor added. "Watch it," Mickey told him, and the Doctor and Inventor go back into the TARDIS as Rose gives Mickey her phone. "Thanks. We've had a laugh, though, haven't we? Seen it all, been there and back. Who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars," Mickey said. "All those years just sitting there, imagining what we'd do one day. We never saw this, did we?" Rose agreed. "Go on, don't miss your flight," Mickey told her. Rose hugged Mickey, the went into the TARDIS, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Jake, you might want to watch this," Mickey said, and the TARDIS dematerializes. "What the hell?" Jake asked. "That's the Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler."

The TARDIS materializes into Rose's living room as her mum is filling the kettle. "You're alive. Oh, mum, you're alive," Rose said. "Well, I was, the last time I looked. What is it? What happened, sweetheart? What's wrong? Where did you go?" Jackie asked. "Far away. That was far away," the Doctor answered. "Where's Mickey? And who's this?" Jackie asked. "I'm Irene," the Inventor greeted. "He's gone home," the Doctor replied.

"I know it's not easy with my face looking exactly like Rickey, but I'm a different man. I'm not replacing him. But we can remember him by fighting in his name. With all those Cyber factories out there, do you think they'll be one in Paris?" Mickey said. "Yeah," Jake agreed. "Then, let's go and liberate Paris," Mickey said. "What, you and me, in a van?" Jake asked. "There's nothing wrong with a van. I once saved the universe with a big yellow truck," Mickey told him.

**To Be Continued in **_**The Idiot's Lantern: Part One**_


	6. The Idiot's Lantern: Part One

**A/N: Hai! Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with Thanksgiving and such, and then I got sick. So hopefully after this, we'll get back on track! So, anyways, if you read my other chapters of **_**Nightmares**_**, then you would know that the Inventor wishes to be called 'Irene,' so I shall respect those wishes and call her Irene from now on, so if you find yourself confused, just remember that Irene is the Inventor! And, since I'm on the author's note, I think this might be a good time to write a disclaimer, since I forgot before. So, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters (besides the Inventor/Irene, of course!) and if I did, I would be a companion. So, let's get on with the Fic, shall we? ~EmmaDFTBA**

=**The Idiot's Lantern: Part One**=

_"Orchestrations were arranged by Sir Rodney Fenning, and Dame Eve English is a member of the Kings Lynn Players. So tune in again next week for more from the, 'What's My Line,' team," the television said, "And that brings us to the end of programming for today. So, from all of us here at Alexandra Palace, a very good night." A man sits up and sighs, "Two hundred pounds overdrawn." 'God Saves The Queen,' plays in the background as the man tears a page from his ledger and crumbles it up, "I need a miracle." He throws the paper into the bin and buries his head in his hands._

_"He's a caution, that one! He does make me laugh," a woman said, sewing by the window. The door opens and a man walks in with a suit. "Oh, our lord and master," a woman commented. "Rita, I'm off out," the man said, straightening his tie. "Dad..." a boy trailed off. "Oh, how many times, son? We'll see!" the man replied. "But everyone's getting a telly, dad! Even Mr. Gallagher. And the Bells at number sixty-seven," the boy insisted. "Well, perhaps we'll get one for the Coronation, if you're lucky. We'll see," he ruffled the boy's hair, "Don't wait up." "I heard they rot your brains," the woman said, "Rot them into soup, and your brain comes pouring out of your ears. That's what television does." _

_"Mister Magpie. Oh, Mister Magpie!" a woman on the telly said. The man - Mister Magpie - sat up, "Eh?" "Whoohoo! Can you hear me, Magpie?" she asked. "Yes..." Magpie trailed off. He turns where the noise is coming from and sees the woman on the television screen, "I must be dreaming..." "Oh, no, this isn't a dream," the woman denied. "I'm going doolally, then," Magpie guessed. "Not at all, sweetheart. Now, are you sitting comfortably? Good. Then we'll begin," she said, and bolts of red electricity come out from the telly and onto Magpie's face. He shouts as his face is pulled towards the television, and the woman laughs._

Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS in 50's regalia, looking around, "I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know, the white flares and the chest hair..." The Doctor's head popped out the TARDIS, along with Irene's. "You are kidding, aren't you? You wanna see Elvis, you go in the late 50's, the time before burgers," the Doctor said, before going back inside, "When they called him 'The Pelvis,' and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style!" Irene and Rose hear the sound of an engine, and the Doctor rides out in a motorcycle, big sunglasses on his face and a white helmet on his head, "You goin' my way, dolls?" Rose put on a pair of pink sunglasses while Irene put on green ones. "Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" Rose asked, in an American accent. "Straight from the fridge, man!" Irene added. "Hey, you speak the lingo!" the Doctor grinned, as he tossed Rose and Irene helmets. "Yeah, well... Me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday," Rose said, as she sat behind the Doctor on the motorcycle. "Ah, Cliff! I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan," the Doctor said, as he started driving. "Where we off to?" Irene asked. "Ed Sullivan TV Studios, Elvis did 'Hound Dog,' on one of the shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it," the Doctor explained. "And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York?" Rose asked. "That's the one!" the Doctor agreed. The Doctor stops as a London bus drives past the end of the street. "Digging that New York vibe!" Rose said sarcastically. "Well... This _could_ still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me, sort of... London-y New York, mind..." the Doctor trailed off. "What are all the flags for?" Rose asked.

Rita, Tommy, and the man are watching their new television. "Smashing! Smashing, innit? You'd have thought they was in the room with ya, eh? Fair do's, Tommy, you had a point! New television! There, that should cheer you up a bit, Rita. Give us a smile then, eh?" he said. Rita smiled sadly, "I can't. Nothing's the same any more, not with her-" Rita started. "Stop going on about it!" the man cut her off. "But her face, Eddie! What happened to her? That awful face..." she trailed off. "I said stop it!" Eddie shouted. Taps come up from the room above, and they all look up. "She's awake... I think she's hungry..." Rita said.

"There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion," Magpie said as the Doctor, Irene, and Rose walked past him. "The great occasion? What d'you mean?" the Doctor asked him. "Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course," Magpie answered. "What Coronation's that, then?" the Doctor asked. "What d'you mean? _The_ Coronation," Magpie answered. "The Queen's. Queen Elizabeth!" Irene explained. "Oh! Oh, is this 1953?" the Doctor realized. "Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best," Magpie said. Rose looked up at the chimneys, "Look at all the TV aerials... Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird, my nan said tellies were so rare, they all had to pile into one house." "Not 'round here, love. Magpie's Marvelous Tellies, only five quid a box," the man told her. "Oh, but this is a _brilliant_ year! Classic! Technicolor, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The Nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!" the Doctor rambled. They hear a woman shouting, "Someone help me, please! Ted!" A man with a blanket over his head is being pulled into a black police man by two men. The three run over. "Leave him alone, it's my husband!" the woman cried. "What's going on?" the Doctor asked. A boy runs out of the house, "Oi, what are you doing?" "Police business, now get out of the way, sir!" one of the men told the Doctor. "Who did they take? Do you know him?" Rose asked. "Must be Mr. Gallagher..." the boy trailed off. The car drove off and another woman comes out of a house. "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters..." the boy started, before a man stormed out of the house. "Tommy! Not one word!" he told the boy, "Get inside now!" "Sorry, I'd better do as he says..." the boy, Tommy, said. The Doctor puts on his sunglasses again and runs over and kicks the motorcycle, "All aboard!"

The Doctor chased the police car, and they drove around a corner and stop short. "Lost 'em! How'd they get away from us?" the Doctor asked. "Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually _passed_ your test?" Rose said. "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia!" the Doctor ignored Rose's comment. "Monsters, that boy said... Maybe we should go and ask the neighbors." "That's what I like about you. The domestic approach," the Doctor told her. "Thank you," Rose said, before she saw Irene trying to hold in her laughter, "Hold on, was that an insult?"

_"I've finished it, as you instructed..." Magpie said to the telly. "That's awfully good of you, Mister Magpie," the woman said. "So you'll go soon? Leave me?" Magpie asked hopefully. "Oh, we'll see! If you're a good boy," she replied. "Please... You're burning me... inside... behind my eyes, it hurts! Even my memories hurt! I just want things back like they used to be!" he told her. "Oh, but this world of yours is busy, busy, busy! Forging ahead into a brand new age, you can never go back, that's a tragedy. But now, the time is almost ripe, Magpie. Cometh the hour, cometh the man," she laughed, "Or lady..."_

_Tommy climbs the stairs slowly and he goes towards a room, "Gran? Gran, it's me. It's Tommy. I'm gonna come in, Gran." Eddie comes onto the landing, watching Tommy. "Stand back, just don't... I'm sorry, but I've gotta come in," Tommy told her. "What d'you think you're doing?" Eddie asked. "We've gotta try and help her, dad!" Tommy said. "Gimme that key," Eddie ordered, but Tommy doesn't move, "I said give me that key, right now." Tommy slowly walks towards Eddie as he holds out the key. Eddie snatches it from him and puts it in his pocket, "Don't think I'm finished with you."_

"All the warnings I've given you, and every time, _every_ time, you disobey me!" Eddie told Tommy. "We can't just lock her away," Tommy protested. "Excuse me, sunshine, I am talking! And you can forget that college nonsense. You're going to come and work alongside me, get your hands dirty for once!" Eddie continued, and banging comes from upstairs. "Oh, lord! Won't she ever stop?" Rita asked. Eddie turns to Rita and gently takes her by the shoulders, "There, there, Rita, my sweet. Business, as usual. Now, let's get these up all over the house. In honor of her Majesty!" "But Eddie, what if she's dying?" Rita asked, "_I AM TALKING!_" Eddie yelled, and everything becomes silent, save for the telly in the background, "That's better. A little bit of hush." The doorbell then rings.

Eddie opens the door to find the Doctor, Irene, and Rose, "Hi!" "Who are you, then?" Eddie asked. "Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you - family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war - therefore, I represent Queen and Country!" the Doctor said, holding up the Psychic Paper, "Just doing a little check on Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, didn't think you did, thank you!" He barges past Eddie before he can protest and Rose and Irene follow.

"Not bad, very nice, very well kept! I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs...?" the Doctor started. "Connolly," Rita replied, a bit shyly. "Now then, Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative!" Eddie said. The Doctor winks at Rita and Rose sits on the edge of the chair while Irene sits down."Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit," Eddie apologized. "Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more," the Doctor told him, and Tommy and Eddie stare at him in shock, "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags, why are they not flying?" "There we are, Rita, I told you - get them up, Queen and country!" Eddie said, after a nervous pause. "I'm sorry-" Rita started. "Get it done! Do it now," Eddie demanded. "Hold on a minute-" the Doctor said. "Like the gentlemen says-" Eddie told her. "Hold on a minute. You've got two hands, Mr. Connolly, two big hands! Why is that your wife's job?" the Doctor cut him off. "It's housework, innit?" Eddie asked. "And that's a woman's job?" the Doctor asked. "'Course it is!" Eddie agreed. "Mr. Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" the Doctor asked. "She's a female," Eddie answered, growing defensive. "Are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" the Doctor asked. "No! Not at all!" Eddie as the Doctor handed Eddie a string of flags. "Then get busy," the Doctor ordered. "Right, yes, sir," Eddie nodded and starts hanging the flags, "You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right, and center!" Rose gets up, hands on her hips, "'Scuse me, Mr. Connolly, hang on a minute! Union _Jacks_?" "Yes, that's right, isn't it?" Eddie asked, stopping to look at her. "That's the Union _Flag_. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea," Irene corrected. "Oh... Oh, I'm sorry, I do apologize!" Eddie stuttered. "Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it!" Rose replied, and Eddie starts putting the flags up again. "Right, then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure!" the Doctor said, before turning to Rose and Irene, "Union Flag?" "Mum went out with a sailor," Rose explained. "Ohohoho, I bet she did!" the Doctor said, before speaking louder, "Anyway, I'm the Doctor, and this is Irene and Rose. And you are?" "Tommy," Tommy said, a bit surprised at being noticed. "Well, sit yourself down, Tommy," the Doctor told him, "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?" "Yeah, I think it's brilliant!" Tommy agreed. "Good man!" the Doctor agreed.

The Doctor turns to see Eddie, who is still hanging the flags, "Keep working, Mr. C!" he said, before turning to Rita, "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" "Did you say you were a doctor?" Rita asked. "Yes, I am," the Doctor nodded. "Can you help her? Oh, please, can you help her, Doctor?" Rita asked. "Now then, Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know..." Eddie interrupted. "No, the gentleman does!" the Doctor cut him off. "Tell us what's wrong, and we can help," Rose told Rita as she started to cry, who just shakes her head, "I'm sorry. Come on, come on..." "Hold on a minute! Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" Eddie yelled, throwing the flags down, "What the... What the hell am I doing? Now, you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes under my roof is my business!" "All the people are being bundled into-" the Doctor started. "I am talking!" Eddie shouted. The Doctor stood, yelling even louder, "And I'm not listening! Now you, Mr. Connolly, are staring into a deep, dark _pit_ of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you - sir! - to tell me what's going on!" Eddie thinks of something to say, when there's banging coming from upstairs, "She won't stop. She never stops." "We started hearing stories, all 'round the place. People who've... changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. The police started finding out. We don't know how. No one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of the day or night," Tommy explained, finding some courage. "Show me," the Doctor replied.

"Gran? It's Tommy," Tommy said, peeking around the door, 'It's alright, Gran. I've brought help." Tommy steps further into the room and turns on the light and there's a woman who has no face. "Her face is completely gone," the Doctor noticed, looking at the blank face, as he scanned it with the sonic, "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over, like her brain has been... Wiped clean." "What're we gonna do, Doctor? We can't even feed her!" Tommy asked, when there is a crash. "We've got company..." Rose said. "It's them! They've come for her!" Rita said. "What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" the Doctor asked hurriedly, "Tell me, quickly! Think!" "I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just-" Tommy started, before he got cut off by officers as they came inside. "Hold on a minute! There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to us," Irene said, trying to stall. "One-" the Doctor started, but one punches both, and they collapse, unconscious. "Doctor!" Rose called.

The men throw a blanket over Tommy's gran and bring her to the stairs, while Rose slaps the Doctor's cheeks, trying to get him to wake up. "Leave her alone!" Rita said, but the men just push her aside. Eddie tries to get the men to leave quicker. "Mum!" Rita called. "Doctor! _Doctor_!" Rose said. "Don't hurt her!" Rita tried. The men go outside, and Eddie blocks the door, "Back inside, Rita!" "She's my mother!" Rita protested. "Back inside now, I said!" Eddie demanded. The Doctor and Irene suddenly sit up. "Ah, hell of a right hook. Have to watch out for that!" the Doctor said. They run down the stairs. "Don't fight it, back inside!" Eddie said. The Doctor pushes past Eddie, "Irene, Rose, come on!" the Doctor called. "Get back inside!" Eddie said. "But Dad, they took her!" Tommy said. "Go back inside, don't fight it..." "Rose, we're gonna lose them again!" the Doctor called. He then gives up waiting for her, and just speeds off with Irene.

**To Be Continued in the next chapter, **_**The Idiot's Lantern: Part Two**_


	7. The Idiot's Lantern: Part Two

=**The Idiot's Lantern: Part Two**=

**A/N: ewiufirueu I can't explain what even happened to my WiFi. It went BOOM, and then just stopped working. _ So, I haven't been able to upload this chapter in... I don't even know how long. I'm flipping tables at my parents for not getting it fixed sooner, so I could upload this and write the next chapter. But, let's hope that it doesn't just stop working out of nowhere again. I'll try to update a lot after this. Cross my hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! So, without further ado... the next chapter!**

Rose began looking at the television set. She turned it around, and saw red electricity buzzing around, when the family came back inside. "How did they find her? Who told them?" Tommy asked. Eddie saw Rose still looking at the telly, "You! Get the hell out of my house!" Rose got up, "I'm going, I'm done! Nice to meet you, Tommy, Mrs. Connolly. And as for you, Mister Connolly, only an idiot hangs up the Union Flag upside-down. Shame on you." She smiles at them, before she runs outside.

The Doctor tried following the car on his scooter, Irene behind him, "Oh, very good! Very good!" They walked around the building, trying to find a way inside. "Doctor!" Irene said, as she found a gate at the side. The Doctor took out the Sonic Screwdriver, breaking in. They watched two policemen locking up a cage. When they're gone, they looked and saw that they have people inside it. He Sonics the cage and looks at the people, and finds they have no faces. A bright light turns on, and the Doctor and Irene see the policemen standing in front of the car. "Stay where you are!" one instructed.

Rose entered the shop, where Magpie is. "Oh, I... I'm sorry, Miss, I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door," he told Rose, who stayed inside, anyway. "Yeah? Well, I wanna buy a telly." "Come back tomorrow. Please," Magpie suggested. "You'll be closed, won't you?" Rose asked. "What?" Magpie asked, confused. "For the big day?" Rose reminded him, "The coronation..." "Yes, yes, of course. The big day!" he replied, "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go." "Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away," Rose observed. "I have my reasons," Magpie said vaguely. "And what are they?" Rose asked. A woman, The Wire, then appeared on one of the telly screens, "Hungry! Hungry!" "What's that?" Rose asked. "It's just a television. One of those modern programmes. Now, I really do think that you should leave. Right now!" "Not until you've answered my questions," Rose denied, "How come your televisions are so cheap?" "It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folks as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire, but we can still be proud! Twenty million people, they reckon will be watching. Imagine that!" Magpie tried. Rose just smiled, not believing him. "And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh? So, why don't you get yourself home and get up, bright and early, for the big day?" he asked urgently. "Nah, I'm not leaving 'till I've seen everything," Rose stubbornly said. "I need to close," Magpie told her. "Magpie, something's happening out there. Ordinary people are being struck down and changed, and the only new thing in the house is a television - your television. What's going on?" Rose explained. "I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be found out," Magpie sighed, locking the door. "All right, then. It's just you and me. You gonna come clean, then? What's really in it for you?" Rose said uneasily. "For me?" Magpie asked, "Perhaps some peace." "From what?" Rose asked. "From _her_," Magpie answered, looking at the Wire on the telly. "That's just a woman on the telly - that's just a programme."

"What a pretty little girl," the Wire said. "Oh my God. Are you talking to _me_?" Rose asked. "Yes, I'm talking to you, little one. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?" the Wire said. "What are you?" Rose asked. "I'm the Wire. And, I'm hungrrrrryyyyy!" the Wire said, as bolts of electricity come out and attach to Rose's face. "Magpie, help me!" Rose pleaded. "Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear..." Magpie said, "All sitting down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry, so sorry." "Help me," Rose said. Rose's face gets sucked into the screen. "Goodnight, children. Everywhere," the Wire said.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know," the policeman said. "Well... for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet," Irene answered, in all seriousness. "Don't get clever with me," the policeman pointed at her, "you two were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now, you're connected with this. Make no mistake." "Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop-" the Doctor started. "How do you know my name?" DI Bishop asked. "It's... written inside your collar," Irene answered, as Bishop fixed it. "Bless your mum. But, I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?" the Doctor said. "I'm doing everything in my power," DI Bishop assured him. "All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me - orders from above. Coronation Day, the eyes of the world are on London Town. So any sort of problem just gets set out of sight," the Doctor summed up. "The nation has an imagine to maintain," DI Bishop said. "Doesn't it drive you mad - doing nothing? Don't you wanna get out there and investigate?" Irene inquired. "'Course I do, but..." DI Bishop said, sitting down, "with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man-power. Even if we did, this is... beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on." "Well, that could change," the Doctor said. "How?" DI Bishop asked. The Doctor and Irene stood up," Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know," he quoted.

The Doctor, Irene, and DI Bishop stood by a large map. "We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just... blank..." DI Bishop started. "Is there any sort of pattern?" the Doctor asked. "Yes. Spreading out from North London, all over the City. Men, women, kids, grannies... The only _real_ lead is there's been quite a large number in-" DI Bishop said. "Florizel Street,"Irene cut him off, before there was a knock at the door.

"Found another one, Sir," the policeman said, as they bring someone in. "Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor, Irene," DI Bishop said. The Doctor and Irene walked towards the person, who's pink skirt and shoes looked like Rose's. "Take a good look. See what you two can deduce," DI Bishop said. The policeman took the blanket off the person's head. "Rose!" Irene and the Doctor both said. "Do you two know her?" DI Bishop asked. "Know her? She..." the Doctor trailed off, he and Irene staring at her face. "They found her in the street, apparently, over at Master Square, abandoned," the policeman said. "That's unusual," DI Bishop commented, "that's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day, we'll have Torchwood on our back, make no mistake. "They did what?" the Doctor asked. "I'm sorry?" DI Bishop asked. "They left her where?" Irene clarified. "Just... in the street..." DI Bishop answered. "In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. As a result, that makes things... simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" the Doctor said. "Yes," Irene said, as DI Bishop said, "No." The Doctor started shouting, "Because _now_, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!" He and Irene started going to the door. The three end up outside, in sunlight. "The big day dawns..." DI Bishop said.

_"You've had your fun with your little Doctor, but now you're left with me, Rita. So you'll be have yourself. And smile," Eddie said, in a threatening voice to Rita. Rita put on a smile, afraid, as they went into the living room, where there were others. "Here we go, everyone! Here we go! Grub's up, grub's up. Tuck in, make a sandwich," Eddie said, "Oh, here we go, here we go. It's started. Take your places. Sit down, sit down." Everyone either sits in chairs or on the floor. "Rita, love! Just _look_ at that tellybox, then, eh? 'Innit _marvelous_? The picture's so clear!" Aunty Betty gushed. "Here, Beth. I says to Rita, I says, 'You didn't need to get your hair done special, love! The queen won't be able to see you!'" Eddie said, leaning forward to talk. Everyone laughs, except Rita and Tommy. "Where's your old mum, then? She can't go missing it!" Aunty Betty told Rita. "Sorry, um... mum can't make it down," Rita answered. "Ah, bless her. Maybe we should pop up and see her later," Aunty Betty suggested. "Maybe you could. It's a good idea. What do you think, dad? Maybge Aunty Betty could go and see gran later?" Tommy agreed. Eddie laughs it off, "Oh, he loves his gran, this one. Proper little mummy's boy all 'round!" "Oh, you know what they say about _them_. Eddie, you want to beat that out of him," Aunty Betty said. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do," Eddie nodded, throwing Tommy a look, as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Tommy said, getting up and opening the door._

The door opens and Tommy sees the Doctor, Irene, and DI Bishop standing there. "Tommy, talk to us," Irene said. Tommy stepped outside, closing it behind him. "We need to know exactly what happened inside your house," the Doctor explained. The door then opened and they saw Eddie, "What the blazes do you think you're doing?" "I wanna help, dad," Tommy said. "Mister Connolly..." the Doctor said, warningly. "Shut your face, you, whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves," Eddie said, turning back to Tommy, "Listen you, little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But, I've got a position to maintain. People 'round here _respect_ me. It _matters_ what people think." "Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked. "What do you mean? Did what?" Eddie asked. "You ratted on gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them..." Tommy trailed off. "How _dare_ you?" Eddie asked, "You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?" "You don't get it, do you? You fought _against_ fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could _do_ what we want, _say_ what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even gran. All to protect your precious reputation," Tommy said. "Eddie... is that true?" Rita asked, having heard them. "I did it for _us_, Rita! She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting _thing_," Eddie told her. "She's my mother. ALl the others, you informed on all the people in our street - our friends." "I had to. I did the right thing!" Eddie insisted. "The right thing for us, or for you, Eddie?" Rita asked, before turning to Tommy, "You go, Tommy. You go with the Doctor and Irene and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" Rita then went back inside, slamming the door in Eddie's face.

"Tommy?" the Doctor asked, as he, Irene, Tommy, and DI Bishop walk away. "Tommy, tell us about that night - the night she changed," Irene said. "She was just watching the telly," Tommy explained. The Doctor looked up at the television aerials, "Rose said it. She guessed straight away. Of _course_ she did. All these aerials in one little street. How come?" "Bloke up the road, Mister Magpie, he's selling them cheap," Tommy explained. Irene and the Doctor took off running, not allowing Tommy to finish. "Is he, now?" DI Bishop asked. "Come on!" Irene yelled at them.

The Doctor smashed the glass on Magpie's door, so they could get in. "Here, you can't do that-" DI Bishop started, but Irene and the Doctor ignored him, already inside. "Shop?" the Doctor yelled, as Irene repeatedly pressed the bell on the counter. "If you're here, come out and talk to us! Magpie!" the Doctor shouted. "Maybe he's out," Tommy guessed. "Looks like it..." the Doctor agreed. He started looking through drawers behind the counter, and found a device, "Oh, hello. This isn't right. This is very much not right." He then licked it. "Tastes like-" he started. "Iron?" Irene guessed. He nodded, "Bakelite. Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself..." The Doctor then scanned it with the Sonic Screwdriver, "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple." "That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!" The Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdriver around the room, and the televisions turn to static. "It's not the only power source in this room..." Irene commented. Replacing the static, the televisions now show people who were taken by the Wire. "Gran?" Tommy asked, seeing his gran's face in one. The Doctor and Irene find Rose, who is mouthing, 'Doctor,' over and over. "We're on our way," the Doctor told her on the screen. "What do you think you're doing?" Magpie asked, entering from the back. "I want my friend restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?" the Doctor said, rounding on Magpie, who flinched at his anger. "Yoo-hoo! I think that must be me," the Wire said, causing the Doctor to turn to a telly she was on, "Ooh. This one's as smart as paint." "Is she talking to us?" DI Bishop asked. "Sorry, gentlemen," Magpie said, "I'm... I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new... friend." "Jolly nice to meet you," the Wire said. "Oh, my God, it's her. That woman off the telly," DI Bishop said, in awe. "No, it's just using her image," Irene corrected. "What... what are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm the Wire," the Wire introduced, "and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow-kind denied me." The screen then began to colourize. "Good Lord!" DI Bishop said, "Colour television!" "So you're own people tried to stop you?" the Doctor asked. "They executed me. But I escaped, in this form, and fled across the stars," the Wire explained. "And now you're trapped in the television," Irene added. "Not for much longer," the Wire said, as the colour turned back into black and white. "Is this what got my gran?" Tommy asked. "Yes, Tommy," the Doctor replied, "It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces, their essences, it stuffs itself." "And you let her do it, Magpie," DI Bishop accused. "I had to!" Magpie insisted, "She allowed my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation." "What does that mean?" Tommy asked. "The appointed time - my crowning glory," the Wire said. "Doctor, Irene! The coronation!" DI Bishop reminded them. "For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set," the Doctor said. "But you're not strong yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. Which is why you need this!" Irene added, producing the portable television, "You need something more powerful. This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver." "What clever things you both are! But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the coronation. Believe me - you'll be glued to the screen," the Wire said, as beams of red light pull at their faces. "Doctor!" Tommy and DI Bishop called. "Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty! Oh, I'll have lashings of him! Delicious! Ah!" the Wire said. With effort, the Doctor got his Sonic Screwdriver out. "Armed! He's armed and they're clever! Withdraw! Withdraw!" the Wire said, and the beams of light go to away, the four falling to the floor. "The box, Magpie! The box!" the Wire said, and Magpie got the box, holding it up to the Wire, "Hold tight..." The Wire jumped into the portable television, "Conduct me to my victory, Magpie."

Magpie ran out of the shop, and into his van. He put the Wire behind the steering wheel, "Hungry! Hungry!"

The Doctor and Irene awoke, and they saw that DI Bishop had no face. "Tommy, wake up! Tommy! Come on!" "What happened?" Tommy asked. "Where's Magpie?" the Doctor asked, before the three ran outside, to not see Magpie. "We don't even know where to start looking... it's too late," Tommy said. "It's never too late, as a wise person once said," Irene told him. "Kylie, I think..." the Doctor trailed off, "But the Wire's got a big plan... so it'll need... yes, yes, yes, it's got to harness half the population. Millions and millions of people. And, where are we?" "Muswell Hill," Tommy replied. "Muswell Hill... Muswell Hill! Which means..." the Doctor looked around until he found a large building, "Alexandra Palace - biggest TV transmitter in North London. Oh, _that's_ why they chose this place! Tommy?" "What are you going to do?" Tommy asked. The Doctor dashed inside the shop. "We're going shopping," Irene answered for him.

Tommy, Irene, and the Doctor started gathering equipment. "is this what you want?" Tommy asked, holding up a device. "Perfect! Right, I need one more thing," the Doctor said. The three ran outside, all holding equipment, "Got it, let's go." As they ran down the street, the Doctor plugging a device into something Tommy was holding. "There!" Tommy said. "Come on!" the Doctor said. "Whoah, whoah, whoah! Where do you think-" an official started, when Irene showed him the Psychic Paper, "Oh! I'm sorry! Shouldn't you be at the coronation?" "They're saving us a seat," the Doctor answered. "Who did he think you were?" Tommy asked. "King and Queen of Belguim, apparently," the Doctor said, looking at it. The Doctor and Irene dashed around, getting the needed equipment. "Keep it switched on," the Doctor told Tommy, "Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it. You understand?" Tommy nodded.

The Doctor and Irene ran back around the corner, with magnetic recording tape around their waists. They run up the metal stairs, and start climbing up the transmitter, following Magpie. "You'll get yourselves killed up there, Your Majesties!" the official said. "It's too late! It's too late for all of us!" Magpie cried. "I shall consume you, Doctor!" the Wire said, and the Doctor is blasted in the face with red light. "I won't let you do this, Magpie!" Irene threatened. "Help me, Doctor! It burns~ It took my face, my soul!" Magpie said. "You cannot stop the Wire. Soon, I shall become manifest," the Wire said, as the Doctor was blasted in the face again. "No more of this!" Magpie said, "You promised me peace!" "And peace you shall have," the Wire agreed, and Magpie is blown into particles with the red bolt. The Doctor tried touching the portable television, but was zapped by red sparks. "Been burning the candle at both ends?" Irene asked, "You've overextended yourself, missus. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there." "Rubber souls! Swear by them!" the Doctor said, picking up the portable television. Irene put a switch inside it, but nothing happens to the Wire. "Oh dear! Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor, Irene?" the Wire asked, laughing as Irene and the Doctor exchange glances. The pair watch as light beams from pylons, and into the portable television. The Wire yells in pain. "It's closed down, I'm afraid," Irene said. "And no epilogue," the Doctor agreed.

"What have we missed?" the Doctor asked Tommy, who was watching the coronation on one of the screens. "Doctor! Irene! What happened?" Tommy asked. "Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form, that's me and Irene, by the way," the Doctor started to explain, "We turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here. I just invented the home video thirty years earlier. Betamax." "Oh, look!" Irene said, looking at a telly. "God save the Queen, eh?" the Doctor asked.

The three go outside, seeing loads of people. "Gran!" Tommy said. "Look, it's my grandson!" his gran said, "Oh, son!" Tommy runs to his gran and they hug. Irene and the Doctor look around for Rose, and she spots them. She runs over to them, and hugs them both.

"We could go down the mall, join in with the crowd," Rose suggested, as they walked down the street. "Nah, that's just pomp and circumstance," the Doctor denied. "This is history right here," Irene added. "The domestic approach," Rose said. "Exactly," the Doctor agreed. "Will it... that thing... is it trapped for good, on video?" Rose asked. "Hope so. Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use my unrivaled knowledge of trans temporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern," the Doctor explained. "You what?" Rose asked, utterly confused. "He's going to tape over it," Irene translated. "Just leave it to me, I'm always doing that," Rose laughed, as they see Tommy. "Tell you what Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present. Best, um, keep it in the garage for a few years, though, eh?" the Doctor said. "Good riddance," Tommy said, looking back, seeing Eddie walking down the street with his suitcase. "Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connolly," the Doctor said. "That's right," Tommy agreed, "He deserves it." "Tommy, go after him," Rose instructed. "What for?" Tommy asked. "He's your dad," Irene tried. "He's an idiot," Tommy corrected. "'Course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world, so don't stop there, go on!" Rose said. Tommy then runs off to Eddie, taking the suitcase. The Doctor, Irene, and Rose watch, and they clink their glasses together.


	8. The Impossible Planet: Part One

=**The Impossible Planet: Part One**=

**A/N: Wells, I have created a schedule thingy for my FanFics... even for those I haven't even started yet. I feel so much like Russell from Littlest Pet Shop right now. And he's my favourite character. Yay! xD **_**Anyways**_**, yeah, I was gonna try to update this Fic everyday, but I have to get myself into the hang of it, so I'm going to try updating once a week, then every five days, then every four days, and so on and so-forth. So, for now, I shall update this once a week, and work my way to every day. Sound good? Good. xD So, without further ado, since you probably don't want to read me ramble anymore...**

The TARDIS materialized, but not smoothly. Once She lands, the Doctor, Irene, and Rose step outside. "I dunno what's wrong with her. She's sort of... queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't wanna land..." the Doctor said. "Oh, if you think there's gonna be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else..." Rose suggested, before she, the Doctor, and Irene all burst out laughing at the idea. The Doctor then looked around, "I think... we've landed inside a cupboard! here we go!" He pushed the door open, and they enter a base. "Open Door Fifteen," a computer said. "Some sort of base," Irene realized. "Moon base, sea base, space base... they build these things out of kits," the Doctor added. "Glad we're indoors," Rose said, "sounds like a storm out there." "Open Door Sixteen," the computer said, as they open a door. "Human design - you've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger," the Doctor explained. "And easier," Irene added. "Open Door Seventeen," the computer said, as the three went through another door. "Oh, it's a sanctuary base!" the Doctor realised, walking to the middle of a room. "Close Door Seventeen." "Deep Space exploration. We've gone _way_ out. And listen to that, underneath..." the Doctor trailed off, pointing down. "Someone's drilling," Irene noticed. "Welcome to hell," Rose said. "Oh, it's not _that_ bad!" the Doctor scoffed. "No, over there!" Irene said, pointing to a wall, where, 'WELCOME TO HELL,' is written. "Hold on..." the Doctor said, walking over to the wall, "What does that say?" "That's weird," Irene commented, "It won't translate." "But I thought the TARDIS translated everything. Writing as well! We should see English," Rose remembered. "Exactly. If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old," the Doctor explained. "Impossibly old," Irene added. "We should find out who's in charge," the Doctor said, turning a wheel to open a door, "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS's knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough-" "Open Door Nineteen." The door opens, and the three stumble back, as they see Ood. "Right. Hello, sorry! Uh... I was just saying... uh... nice base!" the Doctor said. "We must feed," all the Ood said together. "You're gonna what?" the Doctor asked. "We must feed," the Ood repeated. "...Yeah. I think they mean us," Rose realized, as they backed away from the Ood moving towards them. "We must feed." They try to make for another door, but more Ood come out of that one, as well. "We must feed," they repeated. Another door opens, as well, and more Ood come out, cornering the Doctor, Irene, and Rose.

"We must feed," an Ood continued, before he shakes and taps the white orb he was holding, "you. If you are hungry." "Sorry?" Irene asked. "We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with out speech systems," the Ood continued, and Rose put down the chair she was holding, "Would you like some refreshment?" "Um..." the Doctor started. "Open Door Eighteen." The door opens and a man comes through, followed by two others, who were holding guns. "What the hell? How did...?" the man asked, looking at the Doctor, Irene, and Rose, before turning to his communication device, "Captain... you're not going to believe this. We've got _people_. Out of nowhere! I mean, real people. I mean... two... living... people. Just standing here, right in front of me," the man said. "_Don't be stupid, that's impossible_," a man said back, through the comm.. "I suggest telling _them_ that," the man replied. "But you're a sort of space base, and must have visitors now and then. It can't be _that_ impossible," Rose said. "You're telling me you don't know where you are?" the man asked. "No idea," the Doctor shrugged, "More fun that way." "Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake Point Five on its way," a man said, over a loudspeaker. The man ran to a door and opened it, as the base starts to tremble, "Through here, now! Quickly, come on!" The Doctor, Irene, and Rose follow him through the door, "Now! Move it! Come on! Come on, come on!" Rose screamed as she almost fell. "Move it, come on! Quickly, move it!"

People look up as they run into the control room. "Oh my God! You meant it!" a man said. "People! Look at that! Real people!" another gasped. "That's us. Hooray!" the Doctor said. "Yeah, definitely real," Rose nodded, "My name's Rose... Rose Tyler. And... and this is the Doctor. And Irene." "Come on, the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be... No, they're real!" another man said. "Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!" the man said, impatiently, before turning to the three, "Sorry, you three, whoever you are. Just... hold on. Tight." "Hold on to what?" Rose asked. "Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" he replied. "Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated," the Ood said. "What's this planet called, anyway?" Irene asked. "Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?" someone else said, "You really don't know, do you?" "And... _impact_!" the man said, and the base started shaking. "Oh, well, that wasn't so bad-" the Doctor started, after a moment, when he's thrown back, as everything shakes again. "Okay, that's it," the man said, after it stopped, "Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida?" "Yeah, yeah!" Ida replied. "Danny?" he asked. "Fine," Danny answered. "Toby?" he asked. "Yeah, fine," Toby nodded. "Scooti?" "No damage," Scooti said. "Jefferson?" "Check!" Jefferson said. "We're fine, thanks, fine, yeah, don't worry about us," the Doctor said. "The surface caved in," a man said, "I defected it onto Storage Five through Eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link." "That's not my department," Toby argued. "Just do as I say, yeah?" the man asked, and Toby left. "Oxygen holding. Internal gravity - fifty-six point six. We should be okay," Ida explained. "Never mind the earthquake," Rose said, "That's... that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" "You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum," Scooti told her. "Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose asked. "You're not joking. You really don't know?" Ida asked, "Well, introductions. 'FYI,' as they said in the olden days, I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson. He's head of security. Danny Bartock. Ethics committee." "Not as boring as it sounds," Danny added. "And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, archaeology. And this..." Ida continued, placing her hands on Scooti's shoulders, "is Scooti Manista. Trainee maintenance. And this... this is home." She turns a lever, and they hear a sound. "Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad," Zach warned them.

A window opens, revealing a black hole above them. "That's a black hole," Rose realised. "...But that's impossible!" Irene said. "I did warn you," Zach reminded them. "We're standing under a black hole," the Doctor said, in disbelief. "We're in orbit," Ida said. "But we can't be..." the Doctor trailed off. "You can see for yourself. We're in orbit," Ida told him. "But we _can't_ be," Irene said, turning to look at Ida. "This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss." "And that's bad, yeah?" Rose asked. "That doesn't cover it... a black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in, and in, until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in, too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time... Everything just gets pulled inside, and crushed," the Doctor explained. "So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in," Rose summed up. "We should be dead," Irene agreed. "And yet here we are. Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board," Ida said. "But, if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" Rose pointed to clouds moving towards the black hole. "Stars breaking up," Ida told her, "Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads before falling into that thing." "So, a bit worse than a storm, then," Rose said. "Just a bit," Ida nodded. "Just a bit," Rose repeated, "Yeah."

_Toby came from one of the corridors with scrolls underneath his arm. "Toby..." a voice said, causing Toby to look around, confused. The lights turn off for a moment, before turning back on. "Who's that?" Toby asked, looking for who could've said that, not seeing anyone, "Danny?" Toby decides to ignore it, and moves through another door._

"Close Door One," the computer said, as Toby walked into the control room. "The rocket link's fine," Toby said. Zach pressed a button, and a hologram appeared before them, "That's the black hole officially designated K37 Gen 5." "In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called, 'Kroptor.' The bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison," Ida explained. "The bitter pill. I like that," Rose commented. "We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe..." the Doctor trailed off. "How did you even _get_ here?" Irene asked. "We flew in," Zach said, "You see..." He pressed a button, and the hologram changed, "This planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how - we've no idea, but it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there. As a funnel. A distinct... gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in." "You flew down that thing?" Rose asked, grinning, "Like a roller-coaster." "By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the Captain... which is what put me in charge..." Zach trailed off. "You're doing a good job," Ida told him. "Yeah. Well, needs must," Zach shrugged. "But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out," Danny added. "We had fun speculating about that," Scooti said. "Oh, yeah. That's the word," Danny said, hitting Scooti on the head with a scroll, "Fun." "But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power! I mean... not just big, but off the scale! Can I...?" the Doctor said, gesturing to the controls. "Sure," Ida agreed, "Help yourself."

An Ood comes up to Rose and gives her a cup, "Your refreshment." "Oh, yeah, thanks. Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?" Rose asked, taking it. "We have no titles. We are as one," the Ood replied, before walking away. "Um... What are they called?" Rose asked Danny. "Oh, come on. Where've you been living? Everyone's got one!" he said. "Well, not me, so what are they?" Rose asked. "They're the Ood," Danny answered. "The, 'Ood?'" Rose asked. "The Ood," Danny nodded. "Well, that's... ood," Rose commented. "Very ood!" Danny agreed, "But handy. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling, and stuff. Supervision, and maintenance! They're born for it. Basic slave race." "You've got slaves?" Rose asked. "Don't start. She's like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood," Scooti said. "Well, maybe I am, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?" Rose said. "But the Ood offer themselves. If you _don't_ give them orders, they just pine away and die," Danny explained. Rose looked at an Ood, "Seriously? You like being ordered about?" "It is all we crave," the Ood answered. "Why's that, then?" Rose asked. "We have nothing else in life," the Ood replied. "Yeah, well, I used to think like that," Rose said, "A long time ago." "There we go. Do you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds," the Doctor explained. "That's a lot of sixes," Rose commented. "And it's impossible," Irene cut in. "It took us two years to work that out!" Zach exclaimed. "He's very good!" Irene said, to which the Doctor playfully hit her arm. "But... that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it," Ida explained. "It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazen Scale," Zach said. "We could revolutionize modern science!" Ida suggested. "We could use it to fuel the Empire," Jefferson proposed. "Or start a war," the Doctor said. "It's buried beneath us. In the darkness, waiting," Toby said. "What's your job?" Rose asked, "Chief... dramatist?"

"Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this... er, planet once supported life. Eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk," Toby shrugged. "I saw that lettering written on the wall," the Doctor said, "Did _you_ write that?" Toby nodded, "I copied it from the fragments we found on Earth by the drilling, but I can't translate it." "No, neither can I-" the Doctor started. "I can't, either!" Irene cut in. "-And that's saying something," the Doctor finished. "There was some sort of civilisation. They buried something. Now, it's reaching out - calling us in," Toby explained. "And you came," the Doctor said. "Well, how could we not?" Ida asked, as Zach turned the hologram off. "So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was _there_. Brilliant. Excuse me, ah, Zach, wasn't it?" the Doctor explained. "That's me," Zach nodded. "Just stand there. 'Cause I'm gonna hug you. Is that all right?" the Doctor asked. "I... suppose so..." Zach agreed. "Here we go. Coming in," the Doctor said, and hugged him, "Ah, human beings. You are amazing!" He then released Zach, "Thank you." "Not at all," Zach said. "But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags and get back in that ship and fly for your lives," the Doctor tried. "You can talk! And how the hell did _you_ get here?" Ida asked. "Oh, I've got this... um... this... it's hard to explain, it just sort of... appears," the Doctor tried to explain. "We can show you. We parked down the corridor from... um... oh, what's it called? Uh, habitation area..." Rose trailed off. "Three," Irene remembered. "Three," Rose agreed, "Three." "Do you mean storage six?" Zach asked. "Uh, it was a bit of a cupboard, yeah," the Doctor nodded, before realizing, "Storage six. But you said... you said... you said storage five to eight." He then ran from the room, Irene and Rose right behind him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked, following them. "Open Door Nineteen." They run into the room. "Close Door Nineteen." "Stupid doors! Come _on_!" the Doctor said. "Open Door Seventeen." "Open Door Fifteen." The Doctor tried to open another door, but it wouldn't open. "Door Sixteen out of commission." "Can't be, can't be!" the Doctor said. "What's wrong?" What is it?" Rose asked. THe Doctor just looked through a window on the door. "Doctor, the TARDIS is in there. What's happened?" Rose asked. "The TARDIS is gone," the Doctor said. "Door Sixteen out of commission." "The earthquake," Irene realized, "This section collapsed." "But it's gotta be out there somewhere..." Rose trailed off. "Look down," the Doctor said, and they look down.

"The ground gave way. My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way," the Doctor explained. "We can't divert the drilling," Zach replied, walking off. "But, I _need_ my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing," the Doctor said, following him. "Doctor, _we've_ only got the resources to drill _one_ central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions. No distractions. _No exceptions_. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift, if we ever get to leave this place. And that is the end of it," Zach said, leaving. "I'll uh... put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry," Ida said, following Zach. "Open Door One. Close Door One." "I've trapped you both here," the Doctor said quietly. "No, don't worry about me," Irene told him. Rose then looked up, "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole, and no way out. Yeah, I don't know about Irene, but I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me." The Doctor just pulled Irene and Rose into a hug.

_"Entering night shift. Your chosen track for transition is Ravel's Bolero." "All finished. Heading back inside," Scooti said into her comm.. She starts to walk back to the base. "Ood Seven Gamma Ten. Ood Seven Gamma Eleven. Ood Seven Gamma Twelve..." Danny counted the Ood. _

_Toby looked ad ancient scrolls with his microscope. He looks up, hearing a buzz of electricity, then ignores it. "Toby..." the voice said, again. Toby looked up, his eyes skimming around the room. He ignores it. "I can see you..." the voice said. "Danny, is that you? It's... it's not funny, all right?" Toby asked, getting annoyed, getting up and walking towards the door, "Dan?" Toby opened the door, looking, "I'm... I'm trying to work, Daniel. Look, if... if that's you, then, can you just stop it...?" The lights flicker, and Toby goes back inside the room he was in. He looks up as he hears a growl, but then goes back inside._

"Danny, check the temperature of Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising," Zach's voice came over the loudspeaker. The Doctor, Irene, and Rose sit by the ancient text. Rose gets up and walks over to where the food is being served. "Help yourself. Just don't have the green. Or the blue," Scooti laughed. Rose picked up a tray and walked to where the Ood were serving food, "Uh, bit of that, thanks." The Ood put some gloop on her tray, "Would you like sauce with that?" "I'll have a go, yeah," Rose said, and the Ood shook some sauce on it, "I did that job, once. I was a... a dinner lady. Not that I'm calling you a lady. Although, I dunno, you might be. Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?" "The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God," the Ood said, in reply. "...I'm sorry?" Rose asked. The Ood tapped his orb, "Apologies. I said, 'I hope you enjoy your meal.'" "Yeah..." Rose trailed off, picking up her tray and walking off.

_"Drill head now at Point Sixteen," the computer said, "Drill head speed increasing." "Keep pressure at sixty," Zach told it, standing, as he walked to another set of controls. Zach turns around as he heard a roar, but didn't see anything. _

_Danny turned a wheel to open a door. "Close Door Three," the computer said. "I've _closed_ door three," Danny told it. "He is awake," the computer said. "What did you say?" Danny asked, stopping. "Close Door Three," the computer said again, and Danny looked through a window._

_Toby was still looking at the ancient text. "Toby..." the voice said again. Toby starts to turn around. "Don't turn around," the voice said. "Dan... That's not Dan..." Toby realized, starting to turn around, once more. "Don't look at me," the voice warned him. "Who... who are you?" Toby asked. "I have so many names," the voice answered. "If... if I could..." Toby said. "If you look at me, you will die," the voice said. "But who are you?" Toby asked. "I'm behind you, Toby. I'm right behind you." Toby's head jerks, and he's trying hard not to look. "Don't look... don't look at me," the voice said, "One look, and you will die. I'm reaching out, Toby. I'm so close. Don't turn around. Oh, I can touch you..." Toby looks back, seeing nothing. He sighs in relief, turning to look at his hands. He takes off the gloves, and sees the symbols on the palms of his hands. He picks up a mirror, and sees that there are the symbols on his face, as well. Not only that, but his eyes are red. His body arches, like he's in pain, and he falls to his knees, before falling unconscious on the floor._

"Zach, have we got a problem?" Ida asked, looking at her comm. device. "No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. It might be worth a look," Zach replied. "You might wanna see this. Moment in history," Ida told the Doctor, Irene, and Rose, as she pulled a lever, which revealed the black hole, and the room filled with red light, "There. On the edge," she pointed, "That red cloud... that used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi... a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years... disappearing. Forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen... we have witnessed its passing." She goes to pull the lever back again, but the Doctor stops her. "Er, no, could you leave it open?" he asked, "Just for a bit." "He won't go mad, I promise," Irene promised. "How would you know?" Ida asked her, "Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me." "Open Door Eighteen."

"I've seen films and things, yeah, they say black holes are like gateways to another universe," Rose said. "Close Door Eighteen." "Not that one. It just eats," the Doctor explained. "Long way from home..." Rose trailed off. "Go that way, turn right, keep going for... um..." the Doctor started. "About five hundred years?" Irene suggested, and the Doctor nodded. "Keep going for about five hundred years... then you'll reach the Earth," the Doctor finished. Rose took out her phone, "No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could... what would I tell her? Can you build another TARDIS?" "They were grown, not built," Irene told her, "And, with our own planet gone... we're kind of stuck." "Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift," Rose shrugged. "And then what?" the Doctor asked. "I dunno... find a planet... get a job... live a life. Same as the rest of the universe," Rose suggested. "I'd have to settle down. In a house or something. A proper house, with... with... with... with... _doors_, and things! Carpets! Me, living in a house!" the Doctor scoffed, "Now, _that_... that is terrifying." "You'd have to get a mortgage," Rose teased. "No!" the Doctor said. "Oh, yes," Rose nodded. "I am dying. That's it. I am dying, it is all over," the Doctor said. "What about me? I'd have to get one, too. And Irene. I dunno, could... could be the same one... we could... I dunno, share. Or not, you know. Whatever. I dunno, we'll sort something out-" Rose said. "Anyway," the Doctor said. "We'll see!" Rose laughed. "I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home," the Doctor said. "Everyone leaves home, in the end," Rose shrugged. "Not to end up stuck here," the Doctor added. "Yeah, but stuck with you. That's not so bad," Rose told him. "Yeah?" the Doctor asked. "Yes," Rose replied, and Irene nodded in agreement. Rose's phone rang, and she answered. "_He is awake_," the voice said, and Rose flung her phone to the floor.


End file.
